Icarus Rising
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: É a batalha final. Harry esta no seu caminho para achar Voldemort, mas o que acontece quando se encontra com um antigo rival da escola? Especialmente quando esse rival já não é exatamente...humano?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising  
**Autor:** Darla Darko  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**Avisos:** conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas  
**Sumario:** É a batalha final. Harry esta no seu caminho para achar Voldemort, mas o que acontece quando se encontra com um antigo rival da escola? Especialmente quando esse rival já não é exatamente...humano?

**Notas da Autora**: Esta historia é baseada num popular cliché: o cliché do Draco ter sangue de Veela. Já foi feito milhares de vezes antes e irá ser provavelmente feito milhares de vezes de novo. Em vez de fugir deste tópico, encarei como um desafio tentar escrever algo novo e original. Algo que já não tivesse sido feito. Com sorte, valera a pena ser lido. Dêem as suas opiniões de qualquer maneira! Melhoramos as nossas capacidades através de críticas.

oOo

Há sua volta, a batalha rugia. Um céu cinzento comum havia sido iluminado pelos inúmeros feitiços que cortavam o ar. Bruxos e Comensais da Morte estavam caindo em números assustadores. Harry não podia parar para pensar nisso. Tinha apenas um objetivo em mente. Voldemort. Encontrá-lo e destruí-lo. Apenas assim as mortes parariam. Apenas assim estaria tudo acabado. Tudo aquilo pelo qual ele, os seus amigos e a Ordem haviam fortemente lutado só seria recompensado com a queda de Voldemort.

Bellatrix jazia morta a seus pés. Harry nunca admitiria, mas a havia procurado em primeiro lugar. Pusera os seus sentimentos pessoais á frente das suas obrigações políticas e duelado com a bruxa. Após terem trocado vários feitiços, Harry lançou um _Incendio _e viu-a queimar. Ela gritou e gemeu, e deveria ter sido música para os seus ouvidos. Mas não fora. Ele cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e olhou para outro lado, enjoado com a simples imagem do que havia feito.

Não permitiu a si mesmo ficar distraído por muito tempo. Localizar seu alvo principal se tornou a sua prioridade imediata. No entanto, antes que pudesse dar dois passos, ouviu Ron gritar. _Ron. _Ele havia perdido completamente a rasto do seu melhor amigo, no meio daquele caos. "Ron! _Ron!_ Onde está?"

Ron continuou a gritar. Harry olhou freneticamente ao seu redor, procurando seu melhor amigo. Mesmo com a iluminação, o céu riscado com feitiços, a sua visibilidade era quase nula. _"Lumos!" _Harry exclamou, vasculhando o campo de batalha para achar a familiar cabeça vermelha.

Á sua direita, algo apanhou o seu olhar; uma figura encolhida no chão em vestes azuis. Em cima dessa figura, um monstro com brilhantes asas brancas e cabelo longo e pálido. _"Impedimenta!"_ Harry gritou, lançando a criatura vários metros além do Auror caído.

Harry ajoelhou-se para ajudar o seu amigo caído. "Ron! Graças a _Deus_. Você está bem?"

"O que raios é aquela coisa!" Ron interrogou.

Harry olhou para o monstro, lutando para se levantar do chão. Estava de tronco nu, assas se agitando furiosamente para trás. Não usava sapatos e as unhas tinham o formato de garras. Longos e brilhantes caninos cintilavam no meio da fila de dentes brancos. Os olhos eram como os de um pássaro, círculos de prata com largas pupilas; o longo cabelo caia solto pelo seu peito, tão loiro que parecia branco ao luar. Harry balbuciou. "Eu acho...Acho que é uma Veela, Ron."

"_O que_? Isso não se parece com qualquer Veela que eu já tenho visto. É _macho_, para começar."

"Eu suponho que tivesse que haver alguns...Ron? Ron""

O ruivo havia parado de ouvir, sua atenção centrada no animal que olhava com olhos dormentes. Empurrando Harry para o lado, Ron começou a gatinhar em direcção a ele. "Ron! O que raios está fazendo?"

"Tenho que...tocá-lo..."

"Oh não, você não tem." Harry agarrou o amigo. "É uma Veela, com toda a certeza. Você está reagindo a ele."

"Eu tenho que lhe contar que sou o mais novo Auror em um século." Ron disse num fôlego, ainda lutando para se livrar do aperto de Harry.

"Esta _não_ é uma boa hora, Ron."

Harry olhou para cima, fazendo contato com a criatura. Alguma coisa o incomodava nela. Alguma coisa que não podia especificar. Alguma coisa na Veela era quase...familiar. Mas ele nunca havia visto um Veela antes, disso tinha certeza. Vagamente, recordou-se de ter aprendido em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que o gene Veela permanecia dormente em elementos do sexo masculino. Além de uma certa semelhança física, homens com sangue de Veela diferiam pouco do resto dos bruxos.

O Veela congelou ao contato com o olhar de Harry. Não fez qualquer movimento para atacar a ele ou a Ron, simplesmente os olhava. Harry inclinou-se para ajudar Ron a se levantar e a criatura rosnou. Instintivamente, largou Ron e a criatura parou de rosnar. Infelizmente, isso possibilitou que Ron recomeçasse a engatinhar em direção ao Veela e Harry foi forçado a agarrar, novamente, o seu amigo e afasta-lo ainda mais. O animal recomeçou a rosnar – um rosnado baixo e gutural - e andou lentamente, com os 4 membros, em direcção a eles. "Draco!" uma voz ressonante.

_Draco?_

Lucius Malfoy apareceu por trás do Veela de varinha em punho. "Potter", ele praguejou, ao reconhecer o jovem. "O quanto eu tenho esperado por este momento."

Harry não parecia estar ouvindo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da figura por detrás dele. _Draco._ Não havia duvida, a criatura era Draco Malfoy. Virtualmente irreconhecível, mas mesmo assim Malfoy. Harry se repreendeu por ter falhado em perceber isso antes. Os olhos cinzentos, o cabelo loiro; a pele, branca imaculada. Estava tudo ali para ele ver. Harry nunca havia perdido muito tempo em olhar para o rapaz quando estavam em Hogwarts juntos, mas o reconhecimento fluiu até ele agora, com uma certa certeza.

"Vê algo que gosta, Potter?" Lucius gozou.

Harry pestanejou, e trocou o olhar para o Malfoy mais velho. " O que fez com ele?"

Lucius ignorou a questão. "Draco. Mate-os."

O seu filho não se moveu, continuou simplesmente encarando Harry, da sua posição agachada vários metros afastado. "Malfoy?" Harry tentou. "Malfoy, sabe quem eu sou?"

Harry agradeceu que Ron tivesse parado de tentar se libertar, ficando a olhar a interação, olho no olho. Draco pestanejou e inclinou a cabeça, encarando Harry e cheirando o ar. "Draco!" Lucius explodiu. "O que raios se passa com você? Mate Potter. Agora!"

Amaldiçoando os seus questionáveis instintos, Harry avançou um passo até o Veela. Draco pareceu ficar tenso, mas mesmo assim não se mexeu. "Malfoy?" Harry tentou novamente, avançando lentamente. "Sou eu, Ha- Potter. Não vou magoar você." A mentira tinha um gosto amargo na sua língua. Um movimento errado e o Veela iria se achar no lado errado da varinha de Harry. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Draco não estava exatamente são no momento.

Harry ficou parado diretamente em frente ao Veela, notando como as suas assas se dobraram para trás. Estendendo uma tremula mão, Harry esforçou-se para tocar o topo da cabeça de Draco. No momento em que a sua pele fez contato com a pura seda do cabelo do Veela, os olhos de Draco fecharam-se e um baixo gemido saído do seu peito soou estranhamente parecido com o ronronar. _As Veelas ronronam?_ Harry pensou, estranhando.

Draco esfregou a sua cabeça contra a palma da mão, caninos e garras se recolhendo á vista dos olhos de Harry. "Harry?" Ron questionou, atras dele.

Harry não teve chance de responder. Lucius rugiu e apontou a sua varinha em direção a Harry. "_Crucio!"_

Ron preparou-se para defender o seu amigo, mas antes que qualquer dos Aurores pudessem se mexer, Draco pulou e envolveu Harry nos seus braços, virando a ambos. A maldição atingiu as suas expostas e extensas asas, fazendo o loiro cair por terra em dor. "_Estupefaça!"_ Harry gritou para um chocado Lucius, caindo em seguida de joelhos em frente do seu improvável protetor. "Draco? Draco!"

"Harry, o que raios acabou de aconteceu?" Ron veio correndo.

"Não faço a menor ideia. O Malfoy está ferido."

"Qual deles?" Ron encarou.

"Qual deles! Este!"

"Draco?" Quem raios esta intere-" Ron olhou para baixo, em direcção ao Veela, acabando por se esticar para o tocar.

Draco rosnou e moveu-se para mais perto de Harry. "Ron, pára de olhar para ele, está mexendo com a sua cabeça!"

"Certo. Não tocar no Malfoy. Entendi. Posso só-"

"Não! Vai procurar o Snape! Ele saberá o que está se passando com ele!"

"Sim, procurar o Snape. Estou indo. Agora mesmo."

"Pára de olhar com olhos de peixe morto para ele e vai!"

"Ok, ok!" Ron correu.

Harry olhou para onde Lucius permanecia estendido no chão, completamente perdido sobre o que fazer. Lucius Malfoy permanecia caído a poucos metros dele, fraco e incapaz de se defender, enquanto Draco Malfoy era pouco mais que um indefeso animal aos seus pés. Como seria de esperar, foi naquele preciso momento que Harry avistou Voldemort, cortando um caminho entre a descontrolada violência, em direção a ele.

Draco, semi-recuperado, apertou os braços de Harry nas suas mãos e começou a esfregar-se contra a garganta de Harry. "Malfoy! Controle-se! Voldemort vem ai!" Draco o puxou para mais perto. "Malfoy, pára! Deixe-me ir!"

O Veela congelou e libertou Harry instantaneamente. Harry pestanejou com a súbita mudança, mas não perdeu um momento se questionando enquanto se levantava, varinha firmemente levantada, apontada energicamente para a figura que se aproximava. Malfoy se ergueu ao seu lado, asas completamente esticadas, observando enquanto Voldemort se aproximava. "Draco," o Lorde Negro chamou. "Porque não está atacando este rapaz? Não sabe quem ele é? Ele está _contra_ nós, Draco." Voldemort olhou para o chão, em direcção á figura de Lucius. "Olhe para o que ele fez ao seu pai."

Malfoy não disse nada, posicionando-se diretamente entre Harry e o seu inimigo. Harry deixou sair um som de protesto, aparecendo por detrás de uma fofa asa. "Malfoy, saia. Deixe-me tratar disto."

"Eu ordenei que o matasse, Draco," Voldemort disse. Harry olhou de lado para o Veela, que não deu sinal de reconhecimento da ordem ouvida. "Como queira," Voldemort declarou. "Avada-"

Harry saltou para afastar Malfoy do caminho, mas as suas mãos tocaram o vazio. Antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de processar a maldição, Malfoy havia se lançado contra o Lorde Negro, pressionando-o contra o chão. Harry estremeceu, ofegando á visão das garras de Malfoy profundamente enterradas na garganta do inimigo. Os caninos da Veela cresceram uma vez mais, lhe devolvendo toda a aparência de animal selvagem com o qual Harry o havia confundido. "Malfoy! Malfoy, pare!" Draco gelou instantaneamente. "Mexa-se," Harry ordenou.

O Veela fez como Harry instruiu. Voldemort olhou para cima, na direção do bruxo de olhos verdes e cuspiu por entre dentes ensanguentados. "Sempre o herói, Potter."

Harry pressionou a sua bota no peito de Voldemort e apontou a varinha para sua cabeça. "Você matou os meus pais. Eu o devia matar da mesma maneira. Da mesma maneira como matou tantos."

"Você não tem o que é preciso para lançar a maldição da morte." Voldemort retrucou.

Harry deu um sorriso lento, com raízes cruéis. "Você está certo. _Congelo_()!" Voldemort mal teve tempo para pestanejar, antes que o seu corpo congelasse como que dentro de um caixão de gelo. O frio continuou a espalhar-se pela sua carne, até que os seus orgãos endurecessem. Voldemort olhou selvagemente para Harry, enquanto a bota no seu peito subia para a sua cabeça. "Isto acaba aqui," Harry jurou, pressionando o seu pé no rosto do homem que havia começado tudo.

A cabeça fragmentou-se em um milhão de pedaços. Apontando a varinha, Harry lançou um ultimo feitiço, explodindo o restante corpo num espetáculo de gelo. Rapidamente o feitiço acabou e a chuva de gelo se tornou uma chuva de sangue, e os pedaços de gelo que fora Voldemort voltaram a ser carne e ossos. Sujeira cobriu os dois que ainda olhavam. Exausto em todo o sentido da palavra, Harry caiu de joelhos, cabeça caída. Malfoy se agachou ao seu lado.

Subitamente, Harry sentiu uma áspera língua lambendo o sangue da sua cara. "Malfoy!" ele ofegou, saltando para longe e esfregando a sua bochecha.

Malfoy simplesmente olhou para ele com uma curiosa expressão no olhar. Harry se ergueu, Malfoy imediatamente o seguindo, dando um sinal ao Veela para parar. Há sua esquerda, Harry podia ver Snape e Ron se aproximando a um passo rápido. "Harry! Harry, você esta bem?" Ron estava preocupado. "Você está coberto de sangue!"

"Não é meu," Harry respondeu vagamente, coçando a sua nuca.

Alguma coisa fez um estranho som, uma mistura de esguicho e algo a ser pisado, debaixo da bota de Ron e ele fez uma estranha cara. "O que raios é isto?"

Harry olhou a sua volta. "Isso _era_ Voldemort."

"O que aconteceu?" Snape questionou, abismado com as implicações do momento.

"Bem, Malfoy meio que...o degolou e depois eu-"

Foi ai que Snape notou Draco a esquerda de Harry. Ele se estendeu para tocar o cabelo do Veela, mas Harry se colocou entre eles primeiro. "Professor, não olhe para ele. Ele é uma Veela."

Snape se balançou saindo do estado de contemplação e virou o seu olhar para Harry. "Não faço ideia de que raio se passa aqui, Potter, mas eu espero por Merlin que você tenha uma boa explicação."

"Pode esperar?" Harry questionou, bocejando. "Estou me sentindo bastante...cansado..."

Malfoy agarrou nos braços de Harry, enquanto o homem menor começou a cair aos seus pés. Ron se moveu para tirar Harry dele, mas Malfoy rosnou e levantou o adormecido moreno em seus braços. "Malfoy!" Ron gritou, deliberadamente não olhando para o loiro. "Ponha-o no chão neste instante ou eu vou amaldiçoá-lo ate o próximo ano!"

O Veela não se moveu com esta explosão. Enquanto isso, Snape havia começado a andar em volta do que restava do seu anterior Lorde, amontoando pedaços com seu pé. "Weasley, vá buscar alguém para…apanhar isto."

"O que!"

"Fique agradecido que não esteja mandando faze-lo, Weasley!"

Ron engoliu em seco. "O que vai fazer?"

"Vou levar o Malfoy em custodia."

"Não acho que ele vá deixar Harry tão cedo, senhor."

"Não é esse." Snape apontou para o chão, uns metros afrente. "Aquele."

Ron olhou para um inconsciente Lucius. "E em relação ao outro?"

"Draco está…ele não está em si próprio. Não faço ideia do que fizeram com ele, mas por agora ele parece estar pacificado. Vá agora, as coisas parecem ter acalmado."

Ron olhou em volta. Snape tinha razão. Comensais da Morte estavam correndo em todas as direções, caindo após serem atingidos por feitiços da Luz. Deu um suspiro de alívio. Voldemort estava morto. Harry o havia matado, tal como estava previsto ele fazer. A Guerra tinha acabado. Não queria pensar ainda nas baixas. Todos os irmão que tinha, menos um, estavam no campo de batalha, sem mencionar os seus pais. Sem mencionar a Hermione. Hermione.

"Mova-se, Weasley!" Snape rugiu.

"O que? Oh, certo!" Ron correu para achar o primeiro membro da Ordem que conseguisse.

Snape lançou um feitiço de vontade presa para o caso de Lucius acordar antes que o pudessem por detrás das grades. Propositalmente olhando para o chão, Snape avançou até á criatura que havia sido um dia o seu aluno favorito e afilhado. "Draco," falou suavemente. Impassividade. "Ponha Potter no chão." Draco não se mexeu. Snape tentou novamente. "O que quer com ele?" Silêncio. "Pode ao menos entender o que lhe estou dizendo? Ponha Potter no _chão_." Snape levantou a sua varinha. "Não preciso olhá-lo para o amaldiçoar."

Draco rosnou, apertando mais Harry nos braços. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer um movimento, correntes saíram de uma varinha por detrás do Veela, dando voltas em volta das asas e braços. Draco choramingou, caindo de joelhos e deixando cair Harry no chão. Harry pestanejou e acordou. McGonagall aproximou-se deles lentamente, varinha ainda apontada ao Veela. Draco resistiu e remexeu-se tentando se soltar, desesperadamente querendo voltar para perto de Harry. Harry, por instinto, se afastou.

Isto pareceu causar ainda mais dor a Draco. "Malfoy!" Harry se aproximou. " Se acalme! Está tudo bem. Não resista." Draco parou instantaneamente. "Isso. Ninguém vai machucá-lo." Draco olhou para Harry, o olhar implorante e incerto. Harry acenou. "Está tudo acabado," ele continuo. "Não tem que lutar mais."

"Estupefaça."

Draco caiu envolto em correntes, olhos fechados. Harry se virou furiosamente para olhar para Snape. "Porque raios fez isso? Eu o tinha sob controle!"

"Potter, ele é um _Veela_. Apenas uma pessoa o poderia ter realmente sob controle."

"O que quer diz-"

"Harry!" Hermione veio correndo com o Ron.

Harry olhou para eles, aliviado. "Olá, Hermione."

"Você está bem? Esse é o _Malfoy_?"

"Algo assim."

"Não olhe para ele, Granger," Snape declarou, após ela dar um passo na direção ao citado.

Ela se remexeu, como que saída de um transe. "O que...o que foi isso?"

"Ele é um Veela," Harry explicou. "Sabe, nos realmente deveríamos fazer um aviso para ele usar."

Snape não se dignificou a dar uma resposta. "Ele terá que ir para Azkaban como o pai."

"O que!" Harry se ergueu. "Ele salvou a minha vida!"

"Malfoy salvou a sua vida?" Hermione perguntou.

"O que você propõe que se faça com ele, Potter?" Snape bradou. "Ele é demasiado perigoso para St. Mungo's."

Harry lhe deu razão. "Bem, tenha...tenha cuidado com ele. Há algo de estranho com ele."

"Obrigada pela sua brilhante observação, Potter. Mexeram com os seus genes. Ele é agora pouco mais que um animal."

Harry começou a protestar, mas McGonagall o cortou. "Este não é lugar nem a hora, Sr Potter. Os três deveriam estar ajudando a levar os prisioneiros. Eu irei tratar do Sr Malfoy."

Acenando, Harry lançou um ultimo olhar ao loiro antes de seguir os seus dois melhores amigos para ajudar a recolher os mortos e feridos.

oOo

**Notas de Tradutora:** Pensei que estava livre do vicio das traduções, mas esta fic, tal como a autora esperou, é de facto bastante original e me cativou completamente. Para quem gosta de Draco com sangue de Veela é um paraíso, tem tudo o que tem que ter e ainda mais. Para quem não se interessa, só posso dizer que a fic é cativante, original e prende você a cada linha. E já sabem, comentários produzem motivação e bem, motivação dá capítulos de presente;) P.S: Um grande obrigada á Ivi por ter aceite o cargo de beta dessa tradução mesmo sabendo que vai ter muito trabalho

**Nota da Beta:** O prazer é meu e não é trabalho nenhum.

**Próximo capítulo:** Malfoy havia salvo a sua vida. E por mais idiota que fosse a noção, o herói em Harry queria salvar a vida de Malfoy em retorno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising

**Autor:** Darla Darko

**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy

**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**Avisos:** conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas

**Sumario:** É a batalha final. Harry está no seu caminho para achar Voldemort, mas o que acontece quando se encontra com um antigo rival da escola? Especialmente quando esse rival já não é exatamente...humano?

Harry nunca havia realmente parado para pensar o que o pós - Guerra seria no mundo bruxo. No final, não havia mudado quase nada. As pessoas continuaram nos seus empregos, as crianças continuaram a ir á escola. Apesar das muitas cadeiras vazias na mesa de jantar coletiva, a população bruxa como um todo estava estranhamente alheia á destruição causada pelo despertar de Voldemort. Tudo parecia normal de novo. Sentiam-se bem.

Harry desejou poder dizer o mesmo sobre dele próprio. Alguns diriam que ele merecia sentir-se bem mais que qualquer um. Um idéia que ele poderia evitar rápida e desconfortavelmente, mesmo que viesse das pessoas mais próximas. Aos olhos dele, ele havia acabado um trabalho. Um trabalho que o próprio Voldemort o havia encarregado quando Harry era apenas um bebê. Nada havia de especial em passar grande parte da sua vida com um alvo a abater. Colocando as pessoas que ama em perigo. Fazendo algumas delas serem mortas.

Harry tentou ser feliz nas semanas que se seguiram á queda de Voldemort, ele realmente tentou. Ele não era exatamente _infeliz_. Muitas famílias haviam, de fato, perdido entes queridos para a sua casa, mas a maioria dos seus amigos estava ainda vivos e relativamente intocados. Ron continuava a viver na Toca, poupando para o seu próprio lugar na cidade. Juntos, ele e Harry, estava no treinamento de Aurores, lado a lado como sempre haviam estado. Confiava em Ron mais que em qualquer um. Haviam salvado a vida de cada um mais vezes que podia contar.

Quando pensava no quão próximo esteve de perder Ron nas mãos de um insano Draco Malfoy, ele quase não conseguia suportar. Ele teria matado o Veela, disso tinha certeza. Tal qual havia matado Bellatrix. E tal como Bellatrix, ele teria tido mais uma morte na já sobre-lotada consciência. Era um Auror. Estava treinado para usar força mortal quando as circunstâncias exigiam. Mas isso era apenas uma desculpa para o fazer sentir-se melhor. Havia matado Bellatrix num momento de vingança. Tal como teria matado Malfoy se tivesse sido incapaz de impedir o seu ataque a Ron.

Não tinha pena que Bellatrix estivesse morta. Apenas desejava que tivesse morrido mais cedo. Antes...antes que tivesse assassinado alguém que lhe era insubstituível. Não fora capaz de salvar Sirius. Mas ele não havia perdido Ron. E Malfoy...Malfoy não era Bellatrix. Harry não sabia _o que pensar_ de Malfoy, mas ele podia dizer, apenas dos poucos instantes que havia passado com ele, que não era o típico Comensal da Morte lançado em matar e criar o caos.

O Draco Malfoy naquele campo de batalha não se importava com "pureza da raça bruxa" ou em colocar Voldemort num trono invisível. Snape o havia chamado de animal e se a idéia havia deixado Harry um pouco revoltado, ele não podia exatamente dizer que o homem estava errado. O Veela parecia estar além da comunicação normal. Um animal sem lógica. Pelas ordens dadas por Lucius e Voldemort, ambos pareciam esperar que Draco os obedecesse sem questionar.

No entanto, ele não o fizera. Havia se colocado entre uma maldição enviada por Lucius Malfoy na direção de Harry. Ele havia atacado Voldemort sem aparente consideração para com quem o homem era ou que negócios ele tinha com Harry. Draco o havia protegido a todo custo. Harry sabia. Entendia. A questão que o incomodava agora era _porque_. Por que Draco o fizera? Porque não só ignorara ordens diretas para o atacar, como também _o havia salvo_.Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Antes de Malfoy ter desaparecido de Hogwarts, durante o sexto ano, a tensão entre eles havia atingido o limite. Malfoy não fazia segredo de que culpava Harry pelo errado aprisionamento do seu pai, saindo do seu caminho para arranjar conflitos com o grifinório e os seus amigos sempre que tinha oportunidade. A disputa final de Quidditch havia acabado num empate, visto que os dois Apanhadorapanhadores, eventualmente, abandonaram o suposto jogo para entrarem numa brutal luta corpo a corpo bem alto no céu.

Muito mais tarde, quando a Sonserina e a Grifinória fizeram o seu novo jogo para determinar um vencedor, Harry enfrentou Malcolm Baddock no ar. A essa altura, Malfoy estava desaparecido há 5 semanas. O encontro não foi sequer uma competição. A Grifinória derrotou a Sonserina por 210-60. Não havia maneira de saber se a ausência de Malfoy havia afetado a moral da equipe, mas era claro que a Sonserina era menos poderosa em Quidditch do que era antes com ele como apanhador. Mesmo se o pai de Malfoy houvesse comprado a sua entrada para a equipe, Harry pensou que, provavelmente, havia sido a melhor troca que já fizeram.

De início era impossível não notar que Malfoy estava ausente. Nas primeiras semanas, o seu desaparecimento serviu de alimento para a máquina de boatos de Hogwarts. Os rumores acerca da sua prolongada ausência – a maioria começada na Corvinal - variam de doença a depressãoe morte. Alguns arriscavam que Malfoy fora transferido para Durmstrang para estudar melhor Magia das Trevas, para que pudesse tomar o lugar de seu pai no círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Alguns dos anos primeiros anos(a maior parte garotas da Lufa Lufa) sugeriram que o único herdeiro dos Malfoy havia se apaixonado por uma trouxa, escolhendo fugir com ela em vez de enfrentar a óbvia desaprovação de seus pais e pares.

Harry não ouviu os rumores. Não só eram um enorme absurdo, como o fato mantinha-se: ninguém tinha a menor idéia do que acontecera a Draco Malfoy. E por fim, com o passar do tempo, cada vez menos as pessoas se preocuparam. Mesmo os sonserinos trataram de se recompor e continuar sem ele, substituindo-o no Quidditch por Baddock e na sua hierarquia por um ambicioso Theodore Nott. Nott fez o seu melhor para continuar o legado de tormento de Malfoy, mas não era muito bom nisso. Faltava-lhe o seu humor sarcástico e, qualquer insulto que arranjasse parecia, no seu melhor, meio odioso. Ao contrario do seu antecessor, Nott não parecia odiar Harry por nenhuma razão pessoal.

Deitado na enfermaria após o primeiro jogo Sonserina - Grifinória, com um nariz partido e um lábio cortado, Harry pensou que nada poderia fazê-lo odiar mais Malfoy do que ele o odiava naquele momento. O vôo barulhento tinha sido recheado dos típicos ataques aos amigos e a família, Harry devolvendo tão bem quanto recebia. Fez alguns comentários depreciativos (ele admitia sem hesitação) sobre a mãe de Malfoy e Malfoy retribuiu insinuando que o sangue da mãe de Harry era sujo por mais razões que a sua herança muggle. Foi quando Harry acertou-o noolho e, consequentemente, lhe assegurou uma cama na enfermaria, na ponta oposta a dele.

No entanto, Harry estivera errado. Apesar da intensidade da sua raiva e desprezo aquela altura, não se podia comparar com o quão mal ele se sentia com o desaparecimento de Malfoy. Ao contrário dos seus colegas, com os seus rumores fantasiosos, Harry estava praticamente certo de saber para onde Draco desaparecera. Duas semanas antes, Lucius Malfoy escapara de Azkaban. Aparentemente, o Malfoy mais velho tinha planos para continuar as suas antigas alianças e a inclusão de Draco era uma espécie de troca para o fazer passar pela porta. De qualquer modo, era essa a conclusão de Harry.

Harry compartilhou apenas com Ron e Hermione o que a Ordem lhe havia contado sobre a fuga de Lucius Malfoy. De alguma maneira, o Ministério havia consigo manter a fuga longe dos jornais, mas naturalmente Harry fora notificado que havia mais um Comensal da Morte á procura da sua cabeça. Eventualmente, a história acabou por ser divulgada e todos ficaram informados das novidades, mas nessa altura Draco estava desaparecido á meses e poucos foram capazes de relacionar os dois acontecimentos. Poucos, agora, pensavam em Draco Malfoy.

Harry pensava em Draco Malfoy. Os seus pensamentos vieram a parar à medida que o tempo passava, claro, as memórias desapareceram e novos problemas apareceram. Mas, de inÍcio, era difícil para Harry ignorar como...se sentia _traído_. Como estava _desapontado_ com Malfoy. O que era, realmente, estúpido. Ele nunca havia, por um segundo, suspeitado que Malfoy era um participante involuntário na causa do seu pai. Nem uma vez duvidara que o ódio de Malfoy por ele e por tudo que apoiava era genuíno.

No entanto, Harry percebeu que uma vez que Malfoy partira, mesmo sabendo quem o outro rapaz era e no que acreditava, o seu coração ainda se rebelava. Harry não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse estar além da redenção. Por muito que Malfoy o aborrecesse, o seu subconsciente ainda tinha a esperança de que houvesse uma maneira de chegar até ele. De o fazer ver a razão. Para evitar Harry de ter que encontrar mais uma cara familiar na inevitável batalha. Não gostava de Malfoy. Mas ele era ainda apenas um rapaz. Um rapaz da mesma idade que Harry, com potencial e sonhos. Ter que acabar com sua vida teria sido infinitamente mais difícil que livrar o mundo de assasinos a sangue frio como Bellatrix Lestrange e Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Mas Harry nunca vira Malfoy em nenhuma batalha. Os anos passaram e ele, tal como os seus colegas de escola, esqueceram o rapaz. Malfoy era apenas mais uma das muitas vítimas num longo e doloroso conflito. Harry não podia se permitir parar e lamentar a morte por mais tempo. O tempo para auto indulgência havia passado. Tinha uma guerra para vencer, amigos para manter vivos, um inimigo para derrotar. Tinha um trabalho a fazer. O que viria depois, Harry nunca parara para considerar. Talvez alguma parte dele, nunca acreditara, realmente, que viveria para ver o sol erguer-se num mundo pacífico. Quando ele, realmente, sobreviveu, e Voldemort morreu, Harry percebeu como uma clareza desconcertante que todo o sentido da sua vida morrera com ele.

Deveria ter sido suficiente para Harry, viver para si mesmo. Ele tinha bons amigos, amigos que eram como família. Tinha o trabalho que sempre sonhara, ou teria quando o seu treinamento estivesse completo. A sua vida amorosa nunca valera muito, mas ele sempre escalava para prioridades mais elevadas. Mesmo assim, estava agora livre para perseguir os seus próprios interesses. Deveria estar feliz. Deveria estar orgulhoso, ainda mais de si mesmo por ter sobrevivido. Por ter cumprido o seu destino. Por ser tudo que todos sempre disseram que ele era.

Deveria ter sido. E, algumas vezes, ele era. Mas em outras, simplesmente não era suficiente. Tendo vivido tanto tempo com uma missão na sua cabeça, Harry necessitava de algo novo pelo qual viver. Alguma nova causa, algum propósito para realizar. Precisava se sentir necessário. Harry era um bom Auror. Ele sabia disso. Mas também sabia que não era melhor que Ron. Ou Tonks, ou qualquer outro Auror, em treinamento ou em serviço. Harry habituara-se a se sentir especial, mesmo quando, particularmente, não o queria. E, subitamente, sentir-se tão normal novamente, requeria sérios ajustamentos.

Talvez fosse esta necessidade para fazer algo que o inspirasse. Talvez, fosse até uma pequena culpa. Culpa sobre uma outra vida que ele não conseguira salvar. Mas isso não fazia sentido. Por todas as aparências, Malfoy havia feito a sua escolha, havia escolhido o seu lado. Mesmo quando contava mais, Malfoy o havia insultado, caído preso á sua própria e cega lealdade. Desta vez, fora Malfoy a recusar o aperto de mão entre eles. Não que Harry tivesse, realmente, estendido-a. Raramente podia se lembrar de estar perto de Malfoy o suficiente para o ver como algo mais do que o pequeno Comensal da Morte em treinamento do papai. Foi apenas após Malfoy ter partido que Harry sentiu a sua influência no mundo, como um ser humano.

Talvez fosse simples nostalgia, uma melancólica lembrança, de uma idade mais nova não tão antiga, que o trouxe ao Ministério naquele dia. No entanto, sentir-se sentimental pela perda do seu rival escolar parecia uma tolice. A realidade era que Harry não sabia exatamente o porquê dele primeiramente ter ido visitar Draco Malfoy em sua temporária cela no quartel general do Ministério. Quando contou a Hermione a sua intenção, Harry afirmou curiosidade mórbida. Hermione, sempre a prática, relembrou-o de como a curiosidade matou o gato. A sua curiosidade poderia, literalmente, matá-lo se alguma vez tivesse a oportunidade.

Harry garantiu-lhe que Mafoy estava cuidadosamente trancado por detrás de sólidas barras de aço e uma dúzia de guardas, e mesmo assim, Harry tinha toda a confiança nas suas habilidades para se proteger do Veela. Na verdade, Harry não acreditava que Malfoy o pudesse ferir, mesmo que estivessem juntos, sem barras separando-os. Harry não sabia o porquê de Malfoy o ter protegido naquele campo de batalha, não podia entender o que o Veela tinha pensado ou se ele tinha pensado, na verdade. Mas, no final, não fazia realmente diferença.

Malfoy havia salvado a sua vida. E por mais idiota que fosse a noção, o herói em Harry queria salvar a vida de Malfoy em retorno.

Entrar no quarto se provou ridiculamente fácil. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, nenhuma porta no mundo mágico alguma vez se fecharia na sua cara. Além disso, ele era um Auror em treinamento e dentro dos seus direitos de interrogar um prisioneiro de guerra, mesmo que não tive sido diretamente designado para o fazer. Mais tarde, Harry viria a saber que _não havia_ um Auror atribuído para o caso de Malfoy. Aos olhos do Ministério, o seu atual arranjo não era mais que uma pequena formalidade. Malfoy era uma Criatura das Trevas e um servo até aos ossos de Voldemort. Não havia futuro no mundo para um ser assim.

Harry não estava exatamente seguro do que fazer quando se dirigiu á cela de Draco Malfoy. Havia sido advertido por um guarda para não esperar muita resposta do prisioneiro. Algumas vezes o Veela rondava a jaula como um animal, cheirando e tocando o que o rodeava até que um novo prato de comida fosse entregue, que ele atacava com todo o desespero de um cão faminto. A maior parte do tempo, Malfoy ficava num canto, enrolado em si mesmo como se esperasse um chamdo que nunca vinha.

Assim estava quando Harry o viu, o manto da prisão rasgado sobre o seu corpo, no lugar onde as garras o estraçalharam como papel. A sua cabeça estava reclinada para o lado, boca ligeiramente aberta, desaprovando a realidade a sua existência com um ar de anormal inocência. O Veela estava dormindo, Harry percebeu. Harry avançou um passo na direção da jaula, parando quando um guarda colocou uma mão no seu braço. "Não fique tão perto, Sr. Na semana passada, ele enviou Jenkins para St. Mungo's."

"Porque?" Harry pestenejou.

"O idiota tentou tocar naquela coisa. Todos estamos tomando o antídoto, mas não parece fazer um efeito tão bom contra Veelas macho e alguns de nós estão ligeiramente cm falta de...determinação-"

"Sem preocupações," Harry tentou sorrir, mas saiu-lhe forçado. "Os seus poderes não têm efeito em mim."

"Um dos benefícios em ser você, eu suponho, Sr," o guarda riu.

Harry riu junto, uma alegria que não sentia, antes de se virar para a cela. Agora, bem abertos, um par de penetrantes olhos cinzentos olhavam diretamente para ele. Harry engoliu em seco ao mesmo tempo que o Veela se erguia com uma peculiar elegância e se aproximava dele. Parou a meia distância na cela, olhando desconfiado para os dois guardas que o acompanhavam. O bruxo de cabelos negros seguiu o seu olhar e apanhou a insinuação. "Poderiam deixar-nos a sós, por favor?"

O guarda pareceu alarmado. "Com todo o devido respeito, Sr., isso não é aconselhável. Ele é instável."

Harry segurou o olhar de Malfoy no seu. "Tenho toda a confiança na estrutura da sua cadeia. Ele não pode se aproximar de mim. E mesmo que pudesse, sou bem capaz de tomar conta de mim mesmo."

"As nossas ordens são firmes-"

"Quem é o seu supervisor?"

"Silverstone. Jonathan Silverstone."

"Irei falar com ele assim que sair daqui. Não ficará em nenhum problema."

Os guardas partilharam outro duvidoso olhar, mas acenaram de qualquer maneira. "A cela é protegida, então ele não pode usar nem mesmo magia natural, mas se precisar de algo-"

"Eu os chamarei logo, claro. Obrigado."

Harry observou pelo canto do olho os guardas saírem, respirando com um súbito alívio quando ficou sozinho com o Veela. No entanto, agora que estavam a sós, não estava bem seguro do que fazer. Malfoy estava observando-o com um brilhante olhar, cauteloso e no entanto, estranhamente esperançoso. "Eles foram embora agora," Harry tentou, dizendo o óbvio. "É só você e eu. Não o irei machucar, compreende?"

O único reconhecimento de Malfoy para com as suas palavras foi completar a sua caminhada até ás barras, apertando duas com as suas pálidas e bem esculpidas mãos. O olhar na sua face era ao mesmo tempo nostálgico e desesperado. Harry pensou que nunca vira tanta emoção cruzar a face de Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos, nenhuma emoção que não fosse raiva ou medo. "Falará comigo?" Harry perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta. De acordo com os guardas, Malfoy não havia falado nem uma vez, nunca pronunciando uma palavra. Mesmo assim, valia a tentativa. "Esta tudo bem se não quiser falar comigo," Harry continuou. "Não estou aqui para o interrogar. É uma simples visita não-oficial."

Malfoy balançou a sua cabeça, curioso.

"Para lhe dizer a verdade, não estou inteiramente certo do porquê de estar aqui. Suponho...suponho que quero saber o porquê de ter feito o que fez. Porque me salvou. O seu pai..." Harry parou ao ver os olhos do Veela fecharem-se ligeiramente. "Sabe de quem estou falando quando menciono o seu pai?"

Ainda nenhuma resposta. "Só...acene se lembrar do seu pai."

Lentamente, a cabeça do loiro mexeu-se para cima e para baixo. Harry sorriu com o progresso. "Ele está preso aqui também, sabia? Logo será levado a julgamento pelos seus crimes, tal como você. Entende o que isto quer dizer?"

Malfoy mexeu a sua cabeça num "não". Harry suspirou. "Você foi visto atacando um Auror. Eu...testemunhei. A sua lista de crimes não é nada com a do seu pai, ninguém sabe onde você tem estado ou o que tem feito. Mas estava lutando por Voldemort, um bruxo das trevas., e o Ministério espera que responda por isso. Você…porque lutou por Voldemort?"

O olhar de Malfoy escureceu. "Teve alguma escolha? Quero dizer, o que eles _fizeram_ com você?"

Malfoy olhou para as suas unhas, que estavam, no momento, curtas. Novamente, ele deu um pequeno aceno, baixando a cabeça e olhando para Harry por entre o seu longo e loiro cabelo. "Você estava transformado na última vez que o vi. Você tinha…asas…Parece muito mais…como você mesmo agora. Acho que está um pouco mais alto do que me lembro. Lembra alguma coisa de mim? Eu digo, antes de me ter visto no campo de batalha?"

O Veela gelou e olhou para baixo, abanando a sua cabeça delicadamente. "Eles fizeram você esquecer quem é," Harry respirou. "Se não me conhecia, então o que o fez querer proteger-me?"

A boca de Malfoy abriu-se ligeiramente, mas nenhuma palavra saiu por ela. Em vez disso, estendeu a sua mão por entre as barras e manteve a sua mão lá, de palma para cima, em direção a Harry. Instantaneamente, o Auror deu um passo para trás. "Não" ele insistiu, seriamente. "Não irá me tocar."

Instantaneamente, o braço de Malfoy caiu a seu lado, mas os seus olhos encheram-se com uma penosa corrente de emoções. "Lamento," Harry tentou. "Simplesmente não estamos certos ainda do que pode fazer, ou do que quer."

O Veela moveu a sua mão para o cadeado na porta e mexeu ligeiramente nele. "Não estou aqui para o libertar, Malfoy. Mesmo que estivesse em meu poder, não o faria..."

Mas Malfoy não parecia estar mais ouvindo. Tinha ficado de costas para Harry e se afastado para o seu canto. Harry resmungou, frustrado com o passo para atrás. "Olhe, eu...Não seja assim. Deve perceber a algum nível que não é seguro andar perto das pessoas. Ainda," ele retificou rapidamente. "Isto é para a sua própria proteçã como para a deles. Ninguém sabe se está em controle das suas próprias ações, ou – se está – o porquê de ter escolhido fazer o que fez. Como...você veio para lutar por Voldemort, mas atacou-o para me salvar. Não entendo...Por que? Ao menos sabe o porquê?"

O Veela virou penetrantes olhos na sua direção e acenou. "Por que?" Harry repetiu.

Mas Malfoy se recolheu em si próprio novamente e olhou para outro lado. Harry avançou na direção da jaula, aborrecido. "Não irei falar com as suas costas. Venha aqui."

Num segundo, o Veela estava em pé em frente a Harry. O bruxo de olhos verdes deu um passo para atrás, espantado. "Você acabou de…? Mafoy, toque no seu nariz."

O loiro deu-lhe um olhar, mas, no entanto, obedeceu. "Coloque a língua de fora."

Novamente, Malfoy fez o que lhe foi dito, mesmo que tenha olhado para Harry enquanto o fazia. "Errr...desculpe. Não estou tentando humilha-lo nem nada parecido. Só…Você fará qualquer coisa que eu diga?"

O Veela acenou, rudemente. "Por que?"

Novamente, Malfoy se estendeu para Harry. Harry considerou a mão estendida - a mesma que recusara tantos anos atrás. Ele ainda não a aceitou. "Não, Malfoy. Você não está autorizado a tocar em ninguém."

A cara do antigo Sonserino se fechou e ele voltou para o seu canto. Se Harry dissesse para ele voltar, suponha que o loiro o obedeceria, mas a idéia parecia cruel. Não sabia o porquê de Malfoy o estar obedecendo, mas ele não gostava da vantagem disso. Decidindo diminuir as perdas, Harry deixou Malfoy na cela sem nenhuma palavra. Tentou não pensar no Veela enquanto ia para o trabalho no dia seguinte ou saia para jantar fora com os seus amigos ou deitava á noite para dormir. Tentou não o fazer, mas tudo que conseguia ver na sua cabeça era um par de penetrantes olhos prateados.

Voltou lá três dias depois. Os guardas reportaram que o Veela tinha sido até menos comunicável que o habitual, se mantendo geralmente no canto, apenas se aproximando para retirar a comida do prato. Harry não sabia o que esperar do seu próximo encontro. Certamente, que não esperava que o loiro praticamente se atirasse contra as barras da sua cela ao som de Harry chamando o seu nome. O Veela parecia assustado e...como se pedisse desculpas. Estava se desculpando do que?

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, grunhindo. "Você não é muito bom em responder a questões. Eu apanhei essa. Também parece – só Merlin sabe a razão – obedecer a qualquer comando meu. Então eu lhe direi. Eu e você iremos fazer um acordo. Parece justo? Eu falo e você ouve. É esse o acordo. Não irei lhe perguntar mais questões que não puder responder e você não irá amuar para o seu canto só porque eu não o toco, entendido?"

O loiro acenou, incerto. Começou a esticar-se por entre as barras, mas pareceu lembrar-se e recolheu o braço. "Ainda não sei o porquê de estar aqui," Harry admitiu. "Não sei porque o queria ver em primeiro lugar, e visto que o fiz, não consigo parar de pensar em você." Ele parou, rindo. "Certo, isso saiu totalmente da maneira errada. Eu só…não sei mais quem você é. Eu não devia sequer me _importar_. Mas o que fez por mim...tenho uma Dívida Bruxa, você sabe. Não sei o que isso significa enquanto você esta ai dentro e aqui, mas eu...irei fazer com que tenha um julgamento justo e que as pessoas saibam o que você fez para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort."

Malfoy piscou, seriamente. Harry olhou-o com um olhar cauteloso. "Malfoy, eu…você não me odeia mais?"

O Veela parecia confuso. "Talvez você não lembre," Harry percebeu. "Quero dizer, se me esqueceu, então você não saberia sobre...o resto...De qualquer modo, não interessa. As coisas são diferentes agora. Não sei _como_ e _porque_, elas simplesmente _são_. Pergunto-me...veio algum medibruxo o ver? Voce sabe, um curandeiro?"

Malfoy negou. "Você deveria ser examinado imediatamente. Não sabemos o que foi feito com você ou como. Talvez haja alguma maneira de o fazer lembrar...de o ajudar a falar de novo. Ai você poderá me dizer…o porquê me salvou. Ai poderá me dizer o porquê de eu precisar tanto saber." Harry encostou-se na parece, e olhou para cima. "Não sou o rapaz que você conheceu na escola, Malfoy. E de novo, você também não é o rapaz que eu conheci."

"Se lembra de Hogwarts? Não, suponho que não lembre. É ainda o mais espantoso lugar em que alguma vez estive. Os alunos lá são separados em quatro casas. Eu estive na Grifinória e você…você esteve na Sonserina."

E então, Harry falou. Sobre qualquer coisa e tudo. Sobre Hogwarts e Quidditch e Hogsmeade. Sobre a sua primeira visita a Diagon Alley, onde ele encontrou o primeiro bruxo da sua idade. Um pálido numa loja de roupa, desejoso de começar o novo ano. Harry deliberadamente esqueceu de falar os conteúdos dessa conversa. Não via o motivo. Se os dois nunca partilharam um momento agradável, Harry nunca mencionou também as suas outras interações. Parecia errado, de alguma maneira, lembrar o Malfoy de falhas que ele não mais lembrava de ter.

Harry ainda não estava seguro do que fazer deste novo Malfoy. Ele era sossegado, claro; ninguém o ouvira falar desde que o trouxeram em custódia. Ele era também expressivo numa maneira que o antigo Malfoy nunca fora. Os olhos do Veela iluminavam-se com sentimentos e interesses por tudo o que Harry tinha a dizer. Ele até sorria, mesmo que os seus sorrisos estivessem geralmente tingidos de uma tristeza que Harry nunca podia identificar. Apesar dos pequenos detalhes no envolvimento no caso Voldemort que haviam levado o Ministério a chegar a ele, o passado de Malfoy mantinha-se um mistério tanto para Harry como para ele próprio.

Harry voltou para o ver novamente. E novamente, até que estava usando a sua hora de almoço diária para se encontrar com o jovem bruxo. Alguns dias ele ficava falando dos seus amigos, confundindo o Veela com o como ele suspeitava que Ron estava apaixonado pela sua amiga de cabelos cheios, mas muito medroso para fazer algo acerca disso. Outros dias, ele falava sobre Voldemort. O que o matar havia feito a Harry. Como a coisa que mais o assustava era o fato de ele não sentir mais culpa pelas vidas que tirava que ele sentira.

Harry nunca falava sobre Sirius ou Bellatrix. E certamente nunca mencionara Narcissa Malfoy. Assim que a notícia veio dos Aurores que interrogavam Lucius Malfoy, os detalhes da sua morte rapidamente se espalharam. Harry desejou nunca o ter ouvido. De acordo com o Malfoy mais velho, o corpo da sua mulher havia sido enterrado em pedaços. O que restara dele. Não, Harry nunca mencionava nenhum dos familiares de Draco. Mesmo que o loiro não se recordasse de nenhum deles, ainda era demasiado estranho.

Malfoy parecia antecipar a sua chegada nas visitas, esperando em frente da sua jaula por Harry vir falar com ele. Os seus olhos erguiam-se ao som da voz de Harry, e quando era hora de Harry partir, o Veela fechava-se em si mesmo e punha a sua cabeça de fora, o mais longe que as barras permitiriam e olhava o Auror de olhos verdes partir. Todos os dias, Malfoy parecia, simultaneamente, melhorar e piorar. Era incrivelmente receptivo á presença de Harry, mas em conseqüência ele parecia ainda mais devastado com a sua ausência.

Algures perto da sua décima primeira visita, Harry entrou na divisão apenas para descobrir Malfoy inconsciente no chão e Snape em pé, em cima dele. "O que raios está se passando aqui!" ele exigiu.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar irritado. "Sr.Potter. Que...surpresa."

"O que lhe fez? Diga antes que chame os guardas."

Snape esteve a ponto de rolar os olhos. "Estou tirnado uma amostra de sangue do Sr. Malfou para o novo antídoto que estou desenvolvendo. Não posso simplesmente fazer isso enquanto está acordado, posso?"

Harry relaxou um pouco. "Eu poderia ter lhe obtido a amostra. Não era necessário deixá-lo inconsciente."

"Realmente. O que o leva a pensar que esta criatura o permitiria fazer tal coisa?"

"Eu...eu visito-o algumas vezes. Muitas, na verdade. Está familiarizado comigo. Ele…confia em mim."

Com isso, Snape ergueu uma curiosa sobrancelha. "Não irei indagar o que pensa que esta fazendo ao prolongar…um relacionamento com o Sr. Malfoy. Você é um Grifinória; quaisquer razões que tenha dificilmente serão boas ou lógicas. No entanto, sinto-me obrigado a adverti-lo de que ele não é um ser humano como você ou eu. Não pode ser controlado. É questionável o quanto da sua mente ainda permanece."

Harry negou com a cabeça, desafiante. "Ele compreendeu tudo o que eu disse."

"Entendo. E ele compreende o porquê de estar por detrás destas barras? O que cometeu em nome de Voldemort?" Harry estremeceu e hesitou. "Lucius Malfoy tem contando aos Aurores a eficiente máquina de matar que o seu filho era. _É_."

"Desculpe-me se não acredito numa única palavra que aquele homem tem para dizer."

"Compreensível. Apesar que ele está sobre Veritaserum durante o seu julgamento. Não seria capaz de mentir então."

"Draco não é o seu pai," Harry insistiu teimosamente.

"Não," Snape concordou, saindo de dentro da cela e trancando a porta atrás dele. "Ele é muito, muito pior."

A capa de Snape rodou atrás dele ao virar-se e sair da divisão. Harry achou-se agachado em frente da cela de Draco, a mão em volta das barras, esperando que Malfoy acordasse. Quando ele o fez, não foi o lenta e confuso recobro que marcava as víitimas do Estupefaça. A reação de Malfoy foi imediata e a sua reação á presença de Harry, elétrica. Pela primeira vez desde que Malfoy fora encarcerado, Harry estava á distância de um toque.

As mãos de Malfoy mexeram-se a velocidade da luz, agarrando Harry pelo colarinho da sua capa e puxando-o contra as grades até que os seus óculos chocassem com o metal. Harry lutou de início, mas o Veela provou ser impossivelmente forte. Imediatamente dirigiu-se á sua varinha, apenas para parar ao toque de uma mão nos seus cabelos. Os olhos de Harry abriram-se de espanto ao olhar para Malfoy. O Veela não o olhava, olhava _tudo_ nele. Para a garganta de Harry, o queixo, a cicatriz. A mão nos seus cabelos era gentil e acariciante.

Um choque elétrico pareceu passar pelo corpo de Harry com aquele toque e ele apanhou-se questionando-se se era de fato imune aos efeitos do charme do Veela. O toque não lhe inspirava qualquer luxúria, mas ele sentia um intenso zumbido espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, desde ponta dos cabelos até os dedos dos pés. A atenção do loiro estava toda sobre ele e ele parecia mais contente do que Harry alguma vez o vira. Parecia...feliz.

Tomando vantagem do relaxamento de Malfoy, Harry conseguiu afastar-se dele e deixou-se cair contra a parede nas suas costas. A sua mão deslocou-se para o pescoço, sentido uma excessiva pulsação ali onde Malfoy tocara e descendo para o seu coração. O Veela parecia desolado com a perda de contato com Harry, braços caindo sem vida ao seu lado, a cabeça chocando pesada contra as barras que os separavam. Os olhos subitamente fechados, uma pesada respiração saindo dos seus lábios. O Veela parecia subitamente tão cansado. Tão cansado e...tão desolado.

Harry ergueu-se e correu para fora da divisão. Não contou a ninguém o que tinha acontecido. Ficou acordado de noite pensando nisso, pensando em Malfoy, até que o seu cansaço tomou liderança e ele adormeceu com o peso dos seus remorsos. De manha, ele acordou com mais perguntas na sua mente que respostas. Levou três horas decidindo se devia ou não visitar novamente Malfoy. Quando o fez, encontro-o esperando por ele na sua cela como se Harry nunca tivesse partido.

Desta vez, foi Harry quem estendeu a mão.

**N/T**: Ai, gente, mais um cap, espero que gostem Fiquei para lá de feliz ao ver que gostaram da fic, não esperava tantos comentarios, então já sabem, tudo a comentar . Comentários me inspiram a traduzir mais rapido.

Obrigada a : aniannka, Drika, MEL MorganWeasley, milinha-potter, Lee, belle malfoy, Mina Jane Potter, Serim, Akua, Kikis, watashinomori, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, Maaya M., xmaripottermalfoyx e um muito obrigado á Ivinne pela excelente betagem, e se ainda não leram as fics dela, vão lá dar uma olhada.

**N/B:** .

**Próximo capitulo:** No dia do julgamento de Malfoy, a sala estava cheia. Bondosamente, o magistrado banira mídia da sala, declarando que o seu tribunal não era um "espetáculo de circo." Mas cada bruxo e bruxa que conseguiram entrar, vieram para ver o espetáculo que era Draco Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising  
**Autor:** Darla Darko  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**Avisos:** conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas.

**Sumario:** É a batalha final. Harry está no seu caminho para achar Voldemort, mas o que acontece quando se encontra com um antigo rival da escola? Especialmente quando esse rival já não é exatamente...humano?

O julgamento de Lucius Malfoy durou mais que qualquer outro. Ele era o mais importante Comensal da Morte ainda vivo, então foi como uma pequena surpresa para todos. O homem era orgulhoso e forte, mesmo que estivesse no banco dos réus. Nem uma vez ele hesitou ao ser interrogado pelo seu advogado e pela acusação. Mesmo usando as típicas roupas tristes de um prisioneiro de Azkaban, Lucius conseguiu parecer digno e arrogante.

Harry assistiu ao julgamento todos os dias. No entanto, não foi até o terceiro dia de interrogatório, que ele se tornou verdadeiramente interessado nas palavras do acusado. O Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, permaneceu forte e firme em frente a Malfoy, enquanto o questionava. "Voldemort manipulou criaturas mágicas para servir aos seus propósitos, verdade?"

"Sim," foi a resposta tensa.

"Com que tipo de criaturas esteve envolvido pessoalmente para comandar?"

"Vampiros, Barretes Vermelhos, Banshees, Veela. Tentamos utilizar Lobisomens, mas eles se mostravam imprevisíveis e muitas vezes atacavam as nossas linhas."

"No entanto, conseguiu domar Veelas."

"Não _domamos_ Veelas. Desenvolvemos soros que suprimiam a sua vontade, quando necessário, para que pudessem ser utilizadas contra o inimigo. Aqueles que tinham contato com elas consumiam um antídoto para aura a Veelass."

"Desenvolveu um antídoto especialmente para os Veelas, verdade? Antídoto que o outro lado não tinha."

"Eles não sabiam que tínhamos um Veela sob custódia. Não o soltamos numa batalha até aquela em que ele foi apanhado."

"Sim, o seu filho. Draco Malfoy, correto?"

"Sim."

"E como foi que o jovem Sr. Malfoy se tornou um poderoso Veela?"

"A minha falecida esposa carregava o gene Veela. Draco é…_era_ um oitavo Veela. Isso era suficiente para que o Mestre de Poções de Voldemort...o ativasse, digamos assim."

"Se bem entendo, o seu filho é, neste momento, pouco mais que um animal, certo?"

"Protesto," o advogado de Malfoy se levantou.

"Concedido," Arthur interferiu rapidamente. "Deixe-me reformular isso. Sr. Malfoy, poderia descrever o atual estado mental do seu filho, por favor."

Lucius rangeu os dentes, sobre o peso do Veritaserum nas suas veias. "O meu filho...não tem um estado mental. É uma Criatura das Trevas. Os seus genes Veela foram purificados até ele ser mais animal que bruxo. Os machos Veela não apresentam, naturalmente, as mesmas características das fêmeas, além da aparência, mas os traços Veela podem ser revelados com a apropriada...coerção. Tais criaturas são extremamente raras e desejáveis. Sabíamos que as forças inimigas não teriam nenhuma defesa contra os seus poderes e cairiam aos seus pés em submissão."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei," Lucius admitiu. "Obviamente, alguma coisa saiu mal. Ele parou de responder a ordens diretas. Veelas são extremamente difíceis de controlar, mas nunca antes ele ignorara tão deliberadamente ordens superiores. Ele parecera mesmo...defender Harry Potter."

"De você."

"Sim."

"Por que?"

"Não sei dizer. Draco parou de falar palavras meses atrás, mas fique a vontade para lhe perguntar."

Harry cravou as suas unhas na palmas das mãos até elas doerem. Remus se sentou calmamente ao seu lado, um braço confortador em volta dos seus ombros. Harry mal ouviu o restante do depoimento de Lucius Malfoy, de tão furioso que estava. Como podia um pai fazer tal coisa ao seu próprio filho? A idéia era inconcebível para Harry. E Draco _idolatrava_ Lucius, todos sabiam disso até Draco ter desaparecido da vista pública.

A semana seguinte depois desse julgamento, foi para a acusação de Draco Malfoy. O acusado em questão foi visto como incapaz para assistir ao próprio julgamento, irônico visto isso ser, precisamente, o que eles estavam ali para decidir. Harry se encontrou, desta vez, na cadeira das testemunhas, fixando o seu olhar na amigável expressão de Arthur Weasley, para não se sentir demasiado enervado com a não desejável atenção que esta posição lhe trazia.

"Podia explicar a este tribunal, exatamente, o que aconteceu no momento que encontrou o jovem Sr. Malfoy, por favor, Sr.Potter?"

Arthur sorriu e Harry tremulamente sorriu de volta. Lentamente, Harry descreveu os eventos daquela noite, desde salvar Ron de Malfoy á inesperada proteção deste a Harry até os momentos finais com Voldemort. A sala de julgamento permaneceu parada e silenciosa enquanto Harry falava, sorvendo cada palavra dita. A versão oficial do que havia acontecido já havia sido divulgada pela mídia, claro, e a maioria dos membros do tribunal já sabiam o que havia acontecido mesmo antes disso, mas era diferente ouvir contar da própria boca do _rapaz - que – sobreviveu_.

"Levando-se em conta o estado mental que o Sr. Malfoy aparentemente se encontra, considera-o capaz de se apresentar perante este tribunal?"

"Eu...sim."

Respirações ofegantes se fizeram ouvir pela sala do tribunal. "Por que?"

"Ele...ele me responde. Quando falo com ele, ele ouve. Havia entendimento nos seus olhos."

"Por que acha que o Sr. Malfoy possa desejar lhe ouvir?"

"Não sei, senhor. Mas eu vi claramente reconhecimento da sua parte. Aprisioná-lo sem um julgamento seria injusto, para dizer o mínimo."

"Entende, Sr. Potter, a extensão do dano genético que foi infligido ao Sr. Malfoy? Ele não pode ser libertado na sociedade. É uma entidade perigosa."

"Entendo isso."

"E, no entanto, você acredita que ele pode ser receptivo e comunicativo o suficiente para apresentar uma defesa própria."

"Penso que se os fatos forem examinados relativos ao seu envolvimento no caso de Voldemort, haverão razões suficientes para decidir que Azkaban não é o local apropriado para ele."

"Em outras palavras, acredita que ele não é um criminoso."

"Acredito, " Harry declarou, cuidadosamente, "que se o mal pode ser feito, também pode ser desfeito."

"Acredita que a parte humana do Sr. Malfoy possa ser alcançada."

"Sim."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu…eu tenho estado a interagindo com ele diariamente. Tenho me comunicado com ele, se quiser entender assim."

Mais respirações ofegantes se ouviram pela sala do tribunal. "Tem-no visitado na prisão?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Os guardas dele disseram que ele é indiferente e mudo. É assim que normalmente o encontra?"

"Não, senhor. Ele não fala, isso é verdade, mas é muito receptivo a minha presença."

"Como assim?"

Harry parou, pensativo. "Ele aparenta saber quando eu chego mesmo antes de entrar na sala. Fica de pé, ao lado da porta da cela, como se esperasse que o deixasse sair. Os seus olhos são…tristes…suplicantes. Quando entende que não vou me mexer para destrancar a cela, ele tenta me tocar por entre as grades."

"Você deixa que ele o toque?"

Harry se remexeu no lugar. A questão soava tão _lasciva_. "Não, no início, não deixava."

"Mas agora permite?"

"Eu...foi um acidente. Na primeira vez, eu fiquei muito próximo a cela e ele agarrou a minha capa."

"Ele o machucou?"

"Não, senhor. Ele me puxou para as barras, mas assim que eu estava ali, a única coisa que ele fez foi…"

"Foi o quê?"

Harry corou e olhou para o chão, murmurando.

"Desculpe?"

"Ele me acariciou," Harry falou mais alto, totalmente humilhado.

Risinhos soaram por todo o tribunal, até o magistrado bater com o seu martelo e parar tudo. "Poderia explicar melhor isso, Sr. Potter?"

Harry podia sentir o calor no seu rosto e pescoço. "Ele simplesmente me tocou, ok? Não sei porque."

"E você permitiu. Por que?"

"Porque…porque quando ele me toca, é como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Não posso me mexer. Não tenho nenhuma _vontade_ de me mexer.

"Entendo bem."

Harry fechou os seus olhos e esfregou a testa. "Talvez, suponho que sim."

"Não lhe ocorreu que ele é um Veela e pode facilmente o controlar com a sua aura?"

"Os seus poderes de Veela não funcionam em mim. Ao menos, eu não acho que funcionem. Não funcionaram no campo de batalha e, mesmo agora, não tenho nenhum desejo de saltar sobre dele ou algo assim."

"Alguma vez o tocou em retribuição?"

"Sim. Só no seu cabelo algumas vezes."

"Por que?"

"Ele é mais receptivo a mim quando o toco. Ele me olha nos olhos e simplesmente sei que ele esta tentando me dizer algo. Na última vez que toquei em seu cabelo, ele...ele..."

"Ele o que?"

"Ele _chorou_."

"Por que o visita, Sr. Potter? Por que testemunhar em seu favor quando ele é um conhecido cúmplice de Lorde Voldemort?"

"Ele...ele salvou a minha vida, senhor. Não sei do que ele pode ser ou não culpado, mas penso que ele merece o mesmo tratamento que qualquer outro aqui."

"Obrigado, Sr. Potter."

Grato, Harry saiu do banco de testemunhas e retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Remus, esperando nunca mais ter que passar pela mesma experiência. Snape o substituiu no banco e, entre o seu testemunho e o de Harry, o magistrado considerou Malfoy capaz de permanecer no julgamento. O julgamento de Malfoy foi marcado para a semana seguinte. Entretanto, Lucius Malfoy foi sentenciado a viver prisioneiro em Azkaban. Considerando que os dementadores tinham sido destruídos durante a guerra, para sorte do Malfoy Sênior, o Beijo não era mais uma opção e a comunidade bruxa há muito havia abolido a pena de morte.

Harry esteve um trapo durante toda a semana que antecedeu ao julgamento de Malfoy. Visitava-o todos os dias, determinado em lhe explicar o que estava por vir, o seu julgamento e a sua potencial sentença. Se o tribunal determinasse que Malfoy era uma Criatura das Trevas em vez de um Bruxo das Trevas, as leis bruxas determinavam que ele poderia ser executado. Era a mesma lei que quase tirou a vida de Bicuço, ironia das ironias. Harry tentou explicar tudo o que podia a Malfoy, mas o Veela nunca pareceu entender a idéia completamente. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Harry estava com ele e, por um breve momento, ele era feliz.

No dia do julgamento de Malfoy, a sala estava cheia. Bondosamente, o magistrado banira os mídia da sala, declarando que o seu tribunal não era um "espetáculo circense." Mas cada bruxo e bruxa que conseguiu entrar, viera para ver o espetáculo que era Draco Malfoy. Muitos na sala nunca haviam estado tão perto de uma Veela. Menos ainda haviam visto um Veela _macho_ ativo. Por todos os lados, as pessoas pareciam determinadas em dar uma rápida olhada nesta aberrante criatura criada por Voldemort e depois defendida pelo famoso Harry Potter.

No minuto em que os guardas trouxeram Malfoy acorrentado para a sala do tribunal, Harry soube que ele estava sedado. Não só estava calmo e estável, mas poucos no tribunal reagiram a presença do Veela. As asas permaneciam retraídas nas suas costas e não havia sinal das suas garras e presas. O seu cabelo estava ainda longo e caído á frente de sua face enquanto o seu rosto permanecia abaixado. Ninguém havia se atrevido a aparecer perto do Veela com um par de tesouras.

Ao contrário de seu pai, Malfoy não tinha o seu próprio advogado. Arthur Weasley iria atuar mais como um moderador que um acusador, neste caso em especial. Enquanto os Malfoy e os Weasley estiveram discutindo abertamente por gerações, Arthur Weasley era conhecido por ser um homem razoável e justo e ninguém questionou o magistrado por permitir esta situação pouco convencional. Um bruxo não se sentava num julgamento acusado de ser uma Criatura das Trevas desde que, séculos atrás, os lobisomens foram classificados como um perigo para a comunidade.

Malfoy foi guiado até ao banco de réus onde, placidamente, sentou-se. No entanto, não ergueu a sua cabeça. Cautelosamente, Arthur aproximou-se. "Sr. Malfoy," ele limpou a garganta. "Sr. Draco Malfoy, pode me entender?"

Não obteve nenhuma resposta. "Sr. Malfoy," ele continuou. "Entende que se encontra, atualmente, em julgamento pelos seus crimes cometidos durante a Segunda Grande Guerra?"

Ainda nada. Arthur decidiu mudar de tática. "É de meu conhecimento que o Sr. Potter explicou-lhe várias vezes o que iria acontecer neste julgamento e, também, o que estava em jogo." A cabeça de Malfoy se moveu ligeiramente, o suficiente para que Arthur notasse a sua reação. "Reconhece, hoje, o Sr. Potter neste julgamento? Pode apontar Harry Potter?"

Ao som do nome de Harry, a cabeça de Malfoy se levantou e ele olhou selvagemente ao redor. Os seus olhos se abriram e se suavizaram ao avistar Harry, sentando na primeira fila, entre o lobisomem e o Weasley mais novo. Malfoy abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som veio. "O tribunal está cinte do fato de ter problemas em falar, Sr. Malfoy, mas acha que pode apontar para o Sr. Potter?"

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam enquanto olhava para Harry, a sua boca trabalhando sem som. Parecia frustrado e furioso ao mesmo tempo. O seu braço se mexia no seu colo, mas se recusava a se erguer. Ele inclinou a cabeça para Harry, implorando para que o auror o ajudasse. Num impulso, Harry se levantou. Todos os olhares se concentraram em Harry enquanto se levantava. Arthur se virou também, esperando que Harry fizesse algo. O bruxo de olhos verdes corou diante da súbita atenção, mas manteve os seus olhos no loiro. "Malfoy," ele falou, alto. "Você conhece Harry Potter?"

Malfoy acenou em concordância. "Aponte para ele, " Harry ordenou. O braço de Malfoy se ergueu e apontou diretamente para o peito de Harry. Murmúrios foram ouvidos na audiência.

O magistrado bateu com o seu martelo. "Sr. Potter, qual é o significado disto?"

"Ele, hum...ele faz tudo o que lhe digo. Senhor."

"E quando, poderei saber, planejava informar o tribunal com essa informação?" Harry estremeceu, sentindo-se estúpido. "Talvez," o magistrado continuou, "seria mais prudente que o Sr. Potter examinasse o acusado, visto que ele parece ser o único a quem o Sr. Malfoy responde."

"_O que_?" Harry ofegou.

Arthur o agarrou pelo ombro, obtendo um rosnado do argüido que ninguém perdeu e guiou Harry através do pequeno portão até o estrado do tribunal. "Vai correr tudo bem Harry. Aqui esta a lista de questões que eu tinha preparado. Mantenha-se nelas e ficara bem."

Subitamente, Harry viu-se empurrado para a frente de um muito agitado Veela. "Humm, Mal- _Draco_, a quanto tempo sabe que é parte Veela?" Malfoy manteve os seus olhos presos em Harry mas não disse nada. Harry tentou outra questão. "Quando surgiram os seus poderes de Veela?" Novamente, a boca de Malfoy se mexeu, mas nenhum som veio dele. "Fale," Harry tentou ordenar. Não valeu de nada. O único efeito foi que os olhos de Malfoy lacrimejaram e ele os esfregou ferozmente com as suas mãos sujas.

Harry olhou suplicante para o magistrado. "Não faz sentido, ele não pode falar."

"Vejamos se podemos avançar com perguntas de 'sim ou não', Sr. Potter."

"Oh, sim, claro. Draco, desde que pode se lembrar, sempre soube que era parte Veela?" Um aceno de 'sim' foi a resposta. Bom, Harry sorriu, eles estavam indo a algum lugar.

"Você foi um seguidor espontâneo de Voldemort?"

Novamente, um aceno em concordância. Harry gelou.

"Alguma vez matou por ordem de Voldemort?" _Sim_, Draco acenou.

"Em batalha?" _Não._

"Na batalha final, atacou Ron Weasley com intenções de matar?" _Sim_.

"Por comando de Voldemort?" _Sim_.

"Ambos Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy o ordenaram para atacar, hum, Harry Potter, é correto?" _Sim_.

"Planejava fazê-lo?" _Sim_.

Harry pestanejou. "Mas não atacou…me. Por que?" Malfoy pareceu frustrado. "Desculpe, não é uma questão de 'sim ou não'."

"Vamos tentar de novo. Quando me viu, ainda queria me atacar?" _Não_.

"Quer me atacar agora?" _Não_.

"Ainda quer atacar Ron Weasley?" _Não_.

"Professor Severus Snape?" _Não_.

"Professora Minerva McGonagall?" _Não_.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry tentou. _SIM_, veio o firme aceno.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry repetiu, contente por estar chegando a algum lugar. "Por que o machucou?" _Não_.

Malfoy estendeu a sua mão.

"Não toque no argüido," o magistrado ordenou.

Harry olhou para a mão de Malfoy, especulativamente. "Ficara tudo bem, " ele disse, quase que para si. "Ele não me machucara."

Pela primeira vez, as suas peles fizeram contato, quando Harry agarrou a mão de Malfoy, sentindo a familiar onda elétrica pelo seu braço. No entanto, desta vez, veio acompanhada por uma hesitante voz: _Harry?_

"Eu posso ouvi-lo!" Harry exclamou, excitado. "Posso ouvi-lo na minha cabeça."

Novamente, a audiência libertou vários murmúrios e novamente o juiz bateu o seu martelo. "Por favor, explique-se, Sr. Potter."

"Draco," Harry começou. "Por que quer atacar Lucius Malfoy?"

_Porque ele o machucou._

"Porque ele me machucou," Harry repetiu alto, confuso.

"Não entendo, pensei que havia sido ordenado que me matasse. Você disse que planejava me matar."

_Isso foi antes_, Malfoy disse, enquanto Harry dizia as palavras em voz alta.

"Antes do que?"

_Antes de te ver. Antes de te cheirar._

Harry pestanejou e omitiu, ao repetir, a última parte. "Draco, o que sentiu quando me viu?"

_Paz. Felicidade. Libertação. Serenidade. Amor._

Harry libertou a sua mão da de Malfoy, enquanto pensava na última palavra. Malfoy gelou e levantou a sua mão de novo.

"O que ele disse, Sr. Potter?" O magistrado queria saber.

"Ele disse...ele disse..."

Cautelosamente, ele pegou novamente a mão de Malfoy. _Draco?_ Ele tentou, formando as palavras na sua mente. _Pode me ouvir?_

_Sim._

_Você…me ama?_

_Sim._

_Por que?_

_Você é o meu par._

"Sr. Potter!" O magistrado explodiu.

Harry saltou, percebendo que para todos os presentes ele e Malfoy pareciam estar de mãos dadas e olhando um nos olhos do outro.

"O que ele _disse_?"

"Ele disse que eu sou o seu par." Harry sussurrou, não compreendendo.

A sua voz soou alta o suficiente para ser ouvida apenas na primeira fila. A partir dali, as notícias rapidamente se espalharam para trás e a sala de julgamento foi lançada num tumulto. O magistrado batia o seu martelo, mas sem resultados. "Intervalo" ele gritou.

"Não entendo," Harry dizia, olhando dentro dos olhos de Malfoy. "O que ele quer diz-"

Abruptamente, Harry e Draco foram separados. Malfoy começou a lutar, mas foi imediatamente paralisado. Harry lutou contra os braços que o seguravam por trás. "Espere! O que estão fazendo com ele? Alguém pode me explicar o que está se passando!"

"Não aqui, Potter," ele ouviu Snape rugir por trás dele.

"Malfoy!" Harry gritou, mas o Veela era carregado inconsciente entre dois guardas e arrastado para fora da sala. Essa foi a última coisa que viu antes que o suave e sussurrado feitiço o atingisse e ele, exausto, caísse eventualmente num completo sono.

**Próximo Capitulo: **"A maneira como ele olha para mim, a maneira como ele...me toca. Há um ser humano ali."

**N/T:** Nossa gente 0.0, muita obrigada mesmo, de coração. A melhor coisa para uma tradutora é sentir que o seu trabalho é apreciado e vcs têm deixado isso bem claro. Adorei todas as reviews, elogiando a fic, a minha escolha, o meu trabalho, a originalidade da autora...Vocês têm sido maravilhosos. Muito obrigada mesmo, tão fazendo uma tradutora feliz. E, claro, muito obrigada a Ivi, pela excelente betagem e paciência comigo no msn. Você é incrível, menina.  
Lamento o atraso deste capitulo, mas estive doente e não deu para ser mais rápida, mas aqui está. Bjs e até ao próximo capítulo.

**N/B**: 'remorso total' Eu fiquei te alugando no msn sábado. A culpa é minha T-T  
'prepara cházinho para a Kirina.' Espero que esteja melhor, moça. É sempre bom trabalhar com você!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising

**Autor:** Darla Darko

**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy

**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**Avisos:** Conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas.

**Sumario:** Depois do espetáculo do julgamento de Draco, como irá Harry reagir aos, agora públicos, sentimentos do Veela por ele? Como é que Harry podia ouvir, aparentemente, a voz de Draco em sua cabeça? E o que é, verdadeiramente, um "par"?

Quando Harry voltou a si, sentou-se imediatamente e olhou a sua volta. Não demorou muito para perceber que estava em casa, Número 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore estava sentado numa cadeira no outro lado do cômodo, observando-o com um brilho no olhar. "Harry", ele saudou.

Harry suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. "O que...o que aconteceu?"

"Qual é a última coisa que se lembra?"

"O julgamento," ele respondeu após uma pausa. "Malfoy. Ele disse..."

"Sim, não estive presente no julgamento, mas Severus me contou os detalhes."

"Professor, Draco disse que eu era o meu par. Então, todos entraram em pânico."

"Certamente, um pequeno alvoroço. Lamento que tenham sido separados daquela maneira, mas o tribunal temia pela segurança de vocês. Pares Veela podem ser...imprevisíveis."

"Mas o que raios isso quer dizer?"

Dumbledore retirou uma barra de doce, oferecendo-o a Harry, que declinou. "O que sabe sobre Veelas, Harry?"

"Apenas o que foi ensinado na escola. São poderosas criaturas parecidas com pássaros com o poder de seduzir a sua vontade."

"Humm. Você disse que era imune á sedução de Sr. Malfoy, não disse?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Não se pergunta o porquê disso?"

"Bem, mais ou menos. Quer dizer, eu pensei que o poder de uma Veela fosse um tipo de Maldição Imperius e, no caso, eu seria capaz de lhe resistir."

"No entanto, o Sr. Malfoy não é a primeira Veela que cruzou o seu caminho, é?"

"Não, senhor."

"A ultima Veela...o afetou?"

"Sim," Harry disse, pensativo. "No princípio, pelo menos."

"Hum," Dumbledore repetiu. "Bem, você não esta errado, Harry. O Encanto das Veelas esta relacionado á Imperus, apenas não da maneira que está pensando."

"Explique, por favor, senhor."

"Veelas acasalam por toda a vida. Elas descobrem os seus parceiros pelo cheiro e pela visão."

_Eu te vi...te cheirei.._.

"Espera," Harry levantou a mão. "Espere, apenas um minuto. Está dizendo que ele…que Malfoy e eu somos…"

"Harry, entenda, por favor. Não está obrigado como o Sr. Malfoy em nenhum aspecto. Pode escolher nunca mais o ver. Você tem a opção de amar quem quiser."

"Mas...o que acontecerá ao Draco?"

Dumbledore sorriu – _Harry era tão altruísta_ – para voltar a ficar sério. "Temo que não seja tão simples para ele. O Sr. Malfoy nunca amará outro. Ele não escolheu o amar e não pode escolher não o fazer. A maioria das Veelas que experimenta amor não correspondido caem numa profunda depressão e nunca se recuperam. Vivem meias vidas. O Sr. Malfoy...no seu atual estado, iria, muito provavelmente, enlouquecer. Isso se já não estiver meio louco. Ele irá morrer, Harry."

O coração de Harry deu uma parada dentro do seu peito. "Deve haver algo que possa ser feito. Algum...meio termo. Quer dizer, eu...eu não quero casar com ele. Nem sequer o _conheço_ e, quando o _conheci_, ele me odiava. Mas deve haver algo que eu possa fazer. Tenho trabalhado com ele ultimamente. Na prisão. Acredito que ele está começando a voltar, onde quer que seja, do lugar escuro em que tinha a sua mente confinada. Ele responde comigo, ele _reage_ a mim."

"Ele reage contigo porque você é o seu par. Ele fará tudo o que você - e apenas você - lhe disser para fazer. Com a melhor de suas habilidades, a qualquer custo."

"Então, é assim como á Maldição Imperius," Harry concluiu. "Só que eu _o_ tenho sob ela, não o contrário."

"Exato."

"Não existe nenhuma maneira de quebrar o feitiço?"

"Só quando o amor for retribuído e a afeição atingir um nível igual, o Sr. Malfoy estará livre do seu controle."

Harry apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Bem, vendo que _isso_ não é provável que aconteça num tempo próximo, temos outras alternativas?"

"Lamento que esteja sobrecarregado com isto, Harry. Já passou por tanto."

"Lamenta por _mim_? Draco tem a sua mente violada pelo próprio pai, o seu corpo alterado, a sua vontade destruída. Agora, está na prisão e a única pessoa que pode salvá-lo de uma vida de dor e miséria sou _eu_! Aquele que ele _odeia_!"

"Ele não o odeia, Harry. Provavelmente nunca odiou."

"Por que é que isto nunca aconteceu na escola?" Harry rugiu.

"A…_pessoa_ que o Sr. Malfoy se tornou nunca esteve destinada a acontecer. É um desenvolvimento não natural."

"No meio do sexto ano," Harry soltou. "Ele simplesmente...desapareceu. Mas nunca foi visto por Snape em nenhum dos encontros dos Comensais da Morte, nem em nenhuma das disputas ou batalhas, pela Ordem." Harry considerou algo mais. "Ele disse que matou pessoas por Voldemort. Isso é suficiente para o condenar?"

"Sim, Harry. Pela sua própria admissão, o Sr. Malfoy é um Comensal. Não sei as circunstâncias sob as quais ele matou, mas as mortes em si serão suficientes para o sentenciar a uma vida em Azkaban. Se não a ..."

"...execução." Harry finalizou.

"Sim."

"Mas o próprio Lucius Malfoy admitiu que a vontade do Draco havia sido enfraquecida!"

"Lucius Malfoy disse que tinha conhecimento que _algumas_ Veelas haviam recebido esse soro, mas que nunca o testemunhou. Não pode atestar se Draco esteve entre essas Veelas ou não:"

"Professor, Draco _salvou_ a minha _vida_. Com certeza, isso vale algo."

"Pode valer, Harry. Tudo depende de você."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Veelas são autorizadas a matar pela lei, sob uma circunstância. Para proteger o seu companheiro. Se o tribunal acreditar que tudo o que o Sr. Malfoy fez foi para voltar para perto de você e o proteger, então os seus crimes serão perdoados. Para os convencer disso, você teria que testemunhar que esteve em contato com ele numa data anterior a que realmente esteve."

"De qualquer maneira, terei sangue nas minhas mãos," Harry assinalou. "Se testemunhar em favor do Draco, terei sobre a minha cabeça as mortes de todos aqueles que ele matou. Se não o fizer...então tenho a de Draco. Não sei o que fazer."

"Não sei se isso ajudará a sua decisão, Harry, mas é a minha opinião que os instintos do Sr, Malfoy foram compelidos para matar. Que ele não tinha nenhuma escolha nesse assunto."

"Você o viu," Harry deduziu.

"Vi."

"Acha que ele ainda pode matar?"

Dumbledore pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Para o Sr. Malfou, neste momento, existem dois tipos de pessoas. Aqueles que são amigos do seu par e aqueles que não são. Ele irá ferozmente proteger os primeiros e ferozmente o defender dos outros. Você terá o poder para controlar as suas ações, mas não se engane, Harry. Ajuda-lo não será uma missão pequena. Ele é, neste momento, completamente dependente de você. Emocional, psicológica e fisicamen-"

"Fisicamente?"

"Ele necessitará de toque, Harry. Ele nunca o forçará ou fará algo que potencialmente o machuque, mas se ficar muito tempo sem o seu toque, ele ficará doente."

"Mas um simples toque servirá, certo? Quero dizer, não teria que…"

"Um simples toque servirá," Dumbledore garantiu. "Pequenos toques, algumas vezes, quando se disponibilizar, serão suficientes. Ele ficará agradecido por qualquer atenção que você lhe der."

"Você faz soar como se fosse um cachorro."

Desconfortavelmente, Dumbledore clareou a sua garganta. "Para ser honesto, Harry, não sei o quanto resta de humano no Sr. Malfoy. Sei que falou com ele na sua cabeça, mas ele pode nunca progredir além disso. Pode nunca mais falar ou desejar algo independente do mundo com você lá."

Harry pareceu desolado. "Não. Não acredito nisso. A maneira como ele olha para mim, a maneira como ele...me toca. Há um ser humano ali. Alguém mais que o Veela. Se ao menos conseguir trazer esse lado para fora, talvez...talvez ele possa continuar uma vida normal. Uma vida sozinho."

Dumbledore decidiu não dizer nada que pudesse abalar a esperança de Harry. "Então, o que quer fazer?"

"Acho que já decidi, não é?" Harry riu. "E agora?"

"Uma vez que as queixas estejam limpas, ele virá viver com você em Grimmauld Place. Pode lhe dar um quarto separado e encontrá-lo apenas nas refeições, se desejar. Isso depende de você. Ou pode escolher continuar a sua instrução, ajudá-lo a se tornar o mais humano que ele puder."

"E se não conseguir o ajudar?"

"Vá com calma," Dumbledore sugeriu. "Alguns dias serão melhores que outros."

"Ele não machucará os meus amigos, não é? Podem vir me visitar?"

"Como eu disse, ele não atacará ninguém, se não for provocado. Mas se uma situação se criar, você pode sempre lhe dizer para se acalmar. Ele irá o ouvir. Também tenho que lhe dizer que uma proteção será colocada em volta da casa, alertando o Ministério para o caso dele tentar sair da propriedade. O Sr. Malfoy está, essencialmente, sob prisão domiciliar, até que não seja mais considerado como uma ameaça. Não pode sair de Grimmauld Place, mesmo com você ou o Ministério declarará uma tentativa de fuga por parte de uma Criatura das Trevas."

"Então, basicamente, também estarei sob prisão domiciliar."

"Não necessariamente. Você pode dizer-lhe para esperar pacientemente pelo seu retorno e ele obedecerá. Pode parecer um cachorro no princípio, mas prometo que não irá morder a mobília."

Harry suspirou com isso. "Ok, então. Só existe mais uma coisa para decidir."

"E o que seria?"

"Quem vai contar ao Ron," Harry estremeceu.

**Proximo capitulo**: Draco tinha uma faísca malévola no olhar e estendeu-se para passar a mão pelo cabelo de Ron. O ruivo se derreteu ao seu toque e fechou os olhos, contente, até que os seus sentidos voltaram e pulou da cadeira, encostando-se á parede. "Harry! Mantenha a sua Veela longe de mim!"

**N/T:** . Gente eu não poderia estar mais contente com a resposta que tenho tido a esta fic. Vocês estão fazendo uma tradutora para lá de feliz, rs. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, me mandaram emails...aqueles que falaram comigo no msn e no orkut sobre a fic, á minha beta Ivi por ser uma ajuda milagrosa e, claro, á autora por ter escrito a fic ''

Um aviso, não relacionado com a fic. Quarta farei irei postar outra tradução, uma one-shot sem nenhuma ligação com esta fic, a não ser a sua tradutora P Quem quiser ler, e comentar, será mais do que bem vindo :p

Bjs e até á próxima semana.

**N/B**: 'Ajuda milagrosa'? procurando as asinhas e auréola Viu, que todas aqueles outros nomes que você me chama, não são verdade? Rsss... Você mesma admite que sou um anjo! )

Obrigada pelas reviews, sim sim, nós estamos muito felizes com o resultado. E trabalhar com a Ki é, no mínimo, divertido! Boa semana a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising  
**Autor:** Darla Darko  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**Avisos:** Conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas.  
**Sumario: **Draco vai viver com Harry e Ron não está contente como isso. Não significa, no entanto, que esteja acima do Encanto de um diabólico e loiro Veela.

"Não posso _acreditar_ que você vai em frente com isto!"

"Ron, pela última vez, Dumbledore e eu chegamos a esta decisão juntos e acreditamos que é a certa. Não há nenhuma razão para você estar aqui."

"O inferno que não há! Ele pode estar aqui a qualquer momento, desmembrando - o pedado a pedaço com as suas afiadas garras! Quero estar preparado para o azararar até o próximo século quando tentar!"

"Ele não vai me machucar, Ron. E por mais que aprecie a sua preocupação, sou capaz de tomar conta de mim mesmo."

Ron pareceu ligeiramente embaraçado. "Bem, claro que é capaz, Harry. Só queria dizer que, você sabe, amigos devem proteger as costas uns dos outros e coisas assim."

"É por isso que não deixa a Hermione vir?"

"Está louco? Como se fosse deixar ela em qualquer lugar perto daquele Veela sexy!" Harry gargalhou. "Oh Merlin, eu fiz de novo! Chamei o Malfoy de sexy!"

"Isso me lembra, tomou o antídoto antes de vir para cá?"

"Sim."

"Aquele para machos?"

"Sim, Harry, não sou estúpido."

"Eu sei que você não é."

"Hermione me deu e tudo," Ron protestou.

Harry ocultou um sorriso. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, um alto pop soou do hall de entrada e os dois homens, nervosamente, foram encontrar os novos convidados. Dois grandes Aurores seguravam um algemado Malfoy entre eles. O Veela estava submisso, cabeça baixa na sua posição controlada. "Obrigado, senhores. Podem o soltar," Harry instruiu.

A cabeça de Draco se ergueu ao som da voz de Harry, um enorme sorriso se abrindo em sua face. Harry se descobriu sorrindo de volta. Os Aurores se entreolharam hesitantemente, para depois largarem Draco, fazendo desaparecer as algemas. Todos esperaram, de respiração suspensa, que Draco se movesse, mas ele não o fez, simplesmente ficou quieto como uma estátua, olhando Harry. Encolhendo os ombros, um dos Aurores disse, "Ele é todo seu".E com isso, os dois desaparataram da casa.

No minuto em que eles saíram, Draco avançou e envolveu Harry em seus braços. O homem menor lutou no forte abraço. "Draco, afaste-se!"

Imediatamente, Draco se afastou e ficou a uma distância mais apropriada de Harry, olhando-o com expectativa. Harry precisou de um momento para recuperar o fôlego e olhou de rabo de olho para Ron, que tinha a sua varinha na mão e apontada a um inconsciente Draco. "Como você _fez_ isso, Harry?"

"Eu lhe disse, ele faz tudo que eu lhe disser para fazer."

"Faça-o fazer alguma coisa engraçada. Como dançar em círculos numa perna só."

"Não faço! Ron!"

"Oh, vá lá. Quantas vezes durante a escola teríamos morrido se pudéssemos ver o Malfoy nessa situação?"

"Isto não é engraçado, Ron. Ele não pode se controlar. Você gostaria de estar sob um Imperius 24 horas por dia?"

"Ya, isso é mau." Ron colocou as mãos em concha em torna da boca e gritou na direção de Draco, "Desculpe em relação ao seu cérebro, Malfoy!"

Harry lançou ao seu amigo um olhar de lado. "Oh, honestamente, Ron, ele não é surdo. Ele ouve e entende tudo que dizemos."

"Tudo? Então…acha que quando o trouxer de volta ao normal, ele ainda vai estar zangado com aquilo de dançar em círculos?"

Harry revirou os olhos e estendeu uma mão para Draco, que a agarrou rapidamente. _Lamento pelo Ron_, Harry pensou para ele. _Ele pretende ser bom_.

Draco sorriu. _Ele não me aborrece_.

Harry sorriu em retribuição. _Fico satisfeito_.

"Ei, eu sei que vocês estão pensando sobre mim!" Ron protestou.

"Está com fome?" Harry perguntou alto. Draco assentiu. "Quer alguma coisa em particular?"

Draco pareceu um pouco embaraçado. _Carne_.

"Oh, certo. Dumbledore me falou de sua dieta."

"O que tem a dieta dele?" Ron queria saber.

"Ele vai precisar comer bastante carne por uns tempos. Quanta mais mal passada, melhor."

"Eca," Ron fez uma careta.

"Vamos para a cozinha e eu verei o que posso fazer."

Draco relutantemente largou a sua mão e seguiu Harry e Ron em direção á cozinha. Ron o deteve na porta. "Só para você saber, Malfoy, que estou aqui caso tenha idéias engraçadas sobre machucar o Harry."

Draco olhou para ele e se mexeu para tocar no ombro de Harry. _Ele também vive aqui?_

Harry riu alto. "Não, ele não vive."

"Também estou aqui, sabiam!" Ron protestou.

"Então, pare de antagonizar os meus convidados, se não quer que falem sobre você."

"Os seus _convidados_? Afe." Ron se sentou na mesa da cozinha.

Draco tinha uma faísca malévola no olhar e se esticou para passar a mão pelo cabelo de Ron. O ruivo se derreteu ao seu toque e fechou os olhos, contente, até que os seus sentidos voltaram e pulou da cadeira, encostando-se á parede. "Harry! Mantenha a sua Veela longe de mim!"

Harry parou, pensativo, com algumas salsichas congeladas numa panela. "Acho que vai ter que dizer ao Snape que o antídoto para Veelas macho não é ainda forte o suficiente."

"Pode apostar que não é forte o suficiente! Fique longe de mim, Malfoy!" Ron gritou, sentando-se no lado oposto da mesa. "Não vejo o objetivo disso tudo, obviamente ele ainda é um _Malfoy_."

"Ele é e não é," Harry assinalou.

"Não vai o repreender ou algo assim?"

"Pelo que?"

"Por ter me tocado!"

"O que quer que faça, Ron? Que lhe bata? Não sou a mãe dele."

"Urg, não! Apenas…mande-o para o quarto ou algo assim."

"Ele está com fome."

Draco assentiu, sentando-se de frente para Ron e olhando-o até que o ruivo se viu obrigado a olhar para outro lado, resmungando. "Pare de olhar para mim, Malfoy. Está fazendo com que os cabelos da minha nuca fiquem de pé."

Encolhendo os ombros, Draco virou a sua cadeira para poder observar Harry. Após alguns minutos de fritura leve, Harry tinha um prato inteiro com variadas carnes para ele comer. Colocando o prato em frente a Draco, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. "Podia tentar estabelecer uma conversa, Ron."

"Como é eu posso estabelecer uma conversa com alguém que não consegue falar!"

"Toque em sua mão, aí pode ouvi-lo em sua cabeça."

"Deus, não!"

Draco olhou para Harry e negou com a cabeça. "O que, não daria certo?" Draco negou novamente. "Apenas funciona comigo?" Harry especulou. Draco assentiu. Harry olhou de volta para Ron. "Parece que apenas funciona comigo. Lamento, Ron."

"Ya, lamento _mesmo_ que não possa ouvir a sua Veela zoando na minha cabeça."

"Pare de o chamar de minha Veela, Ron, ele não é uma coisa."

Draco parecia muito satisfeito com a comida em seu prato para se importar que estivessem falando dele. "Ele come como uma." Ron murmurou. "Há coisas chamadas garfos, Malfoy! Bem vindo de volta ao mundo civilizado!"

"Ron!" Harry rugiu, dando depois um garfo a Draco. "Aqui, tente isto."

Draco olhou para o garfo como se estivesse esquecido para que é que servia. Agarrando-o com o punho, Draco espetou uma salsicha e continuou a comer. Ron fez uma careta. "Não entendo. Ele pode falar com você telepaticamente, mas não consegue lembrar de como usar um garfo?"

Harry deu a Ron um longo e terrível olhar. "Ele age por instinto, primeiramente. Ele pode falar comigo porque em algum lugar de sua mente, ele lembra da língua inglesa. O garfo, por outro lado...Merlin sabe como Voldemort o alimentava. Provavelmente, atirava pedaços de carne para a sua jaula."

"Isso é degradante."

Harry apenas podia acenar em concordância e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Então, está tudo preparado para a minha grande festa de aniversario surpresa?"

"Espera-se que você não saiba disso, Harry."

"Saber o que?" Harry sorriu falsamente.

"Ya, bem, apenas haja como se estivesse surpreendido, ok? Ei, talvez você realmente receba algo novo este ano. Algo que não seja um suéter disforme, não é?"

"Estarei ansioso para ver o que a Hedwing trouxer, seja o que for."

"Hedwing? Não vai a sua própria festa?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não posso deixar Draco tão cedo e ele não pode sair de casa."

"Talvez possamos, em vez disso, fazer a festa aqui? A mamãe não ia se importar!"

"Não acho que Draco consiga lidar com o fato de estar perto de tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. Alguém faz um movimento errado e teremos um Veela zangado e protetor por todo lado."

"Bolas. Você é mesmo uma pedra no sapato, Malfoy."

Draco olhou de relance para Ron, mas não teve nenhuma reação. Harry estendeu a mão sem receio e correu os dedos pelo longo cabelo de Draco. "Talvez devêssemos lhe dar um corte de cabelo hoje," ele sugeriu.

O garfo de Draco caiu no prato enquanto ele se derretia ao contato com a mão de Harry. "Harry!" Ron interviu. "Está tocando nele!"

"O que?" Harry saltou, tirando a sua mão para longe. Draco pareceu perdido. "Oh. Assustou-me. É _esperado_ eu o tocar."

"Ya, mas...tem que faze-lo ronronar?"

"Ele estava ronronando?"

"_Sim_."

Harry encolheu os ombros como se achasse que não podia ser evitado. "Suponho que ele faça isso ás vezes."

"Não perto de mim, ele não fará!"

Draco empurrou seu prato para longe. "Não está mais com fome?" Harry questionou, levantando-se para pôr o prato de Draco na pia. O loiro balançou a cabeça.

"Graças a Merlin! Vê-lo comer é pior que observar o Bill e o Charlie lutarem pelo ossinho da sorte." (1)

"Ron, realmente, poderia ser menos crítico."

"Desde quando se preocupa se eu sou crítico com Malfoy?"

"Preciso mesmo responder a essa pergunta?"

"Não, não precisa. Não quero saber. Isto é tudo tão insano."

Draco estendeu um dedo e tocou as costas da mão de Harry. _Cansado_.

"Claro que está. Ron. Espere aqui enquanto levo Draco ao seu quarto."

"O que? De maneira alguma vou deixá-lo sozinho com você!"

"Eventualmente, você terá que ir embora, Ron, não pode ficar aqui para sempre."

"Ya, bem. Irei quando tiver que ir."

Os três subiram as escadas até o segundo quarto da direita, decorado em agradáveis tons azuis e marfim. Draco parou quando entrou e cheirou o ar. Estendendo-se, segurou a mão de Harry na sua. _A minha mãe costumava passar seu tempo aqui._.

"Ainda pode detectar o cheiro dela?"

"O cheiro de quem?"

"Da mãe dele."

_Ela e a Tia Andrômeda vinham passear aqui todos os verões, mas a Tia Bellatrix não podia vir porque não conseguia se dar com o seu primo, Sirius._

A face de Harry ensombreceu e ele soltou a mão de Draco, não querendo ouvir mais nada. Draco pareceu ferido. _O que tinha feito de errado?_ Ron parecia confuso entre os dois. Draco tentou tocar em Harry, mas o bruxo de cabelos escuros fez de conta que não notou. Em vez disso, abriu o armário, apresentado um sem número de robes, capas, camisetas e calças. "Hermione selecionou um novo guarda roupa, então terá que lhe agradecer na próxima vez que a vir. É mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que Ron, então deve lhe servir."

Draco olhou para Ron, confuso com a súbita mudança de humor de Harry, mas Ron podia apenas encolher os ombros. "Qualquer coisa que precise, deve estar aqui ou no banheiro em anexo. Não tem uma varinha, então não pode usar magia para o ajudar. A não ser que saiba alguma magia sem varinha, não é?" Draco negou com a cabeça. "Não pensei que soubesse. Sinta-se em casa. Ron e eu vamos voltar lá para baixo."

Draco os olhou dolorosamente enquanto Harry e Ron saíam do quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles. "O que foi tudo aquilo, Harry?" Ron quis saber, enquanto desciam as escadas. "Viu o que fez com ele? Ele parecia alguém a quem deram uma dúzia de gatinhos pelo aniversário e você chegou e matou todos."

"Não é nada, Ron. Ele apenas...disse algo. Algo que eu não queria ouvir."

"O que?"

"Algo sobre Sirius. E Bellatrix."

"Malfoy ao menos conheceu Sirius? Digo, sei que eram parentes e tudo, mas…"

"Não sei. Mas nunca mais quero ouvir o nome daquela mulher ser mencionado nesta casa novamente. Esta é a casa de _Sirius_."

"Ahh, não que esteja tentando defender o moleque ou algo parecido, Harry, mas já pensou que é possível que ele não saiba que ela matou Sirius?"

Harry se sentou no sofá e o olhou com frieza. "Não quero saber. Realmente, não me importo. Simplesmente não suporto ouvir o nome daquela vadia."

"Ok, Harry, ok. Por que não jogamos xadrez bruxo para nos distrairmos?"

"Ya, pode ser." Harry se rendeu.

Algumas horas depois, Harry finalmente convenceu Ron a ir para casa. Resmungando sobre Veelas loucas, Ron deixou Harry com um sorriso divertido no rosto e um humor bem mais leve. Arrastando os pés cansados pelas escadas, Harry andou através do corredor até o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Tirando as suas roupas, Harry colocou sua calça do pijama de flanela e caiu na cama. Apenas quando virou a cabeça é que notou o loiro já dormindo ali. "Draco," ele empurrou. "Draco, acorde."

Os olhos do Veela se abriram de repente e ele voou da cama, caindo contra o armário de Harry. "Wow, Draco, está tudo bem. Não queria assustá-lo."

Instintivamente, Harry estendeu o braço para confortar o assustado loiro e Draco imediatamente se agarrou a sua mão. _Harry, lamento tanto. O que quer que seja que eu tenha feito, eu realmente lamento. Não o queria machucar. Jamais o magoaria._

Harry pestanejou com a súbita corrente de desculpas. "Draco, está tudo bem. Você não me magoou. Uma coisa que você falou, apenas me fez lembrar de alguém que eu não que queria relembrar."

_O que? Diga-me o que é para que não cometa novamente o mesmo erro._

"Talvez mais tarde." Harry comentou. "Draco, o que está fazendo aqui? Como sabia que esse era o meu quarto?"

_Lamento tanto. Apenas...cheirava tanto quanto você e você estava tão zangado…Podia sentir o quão zangado você estava e apenas queria que não estivesse zangado comigo._

"Espere, pode sentir quando estou zangado?" Draco assentiu. "Então pode sentir que não estou zangado agora, certo?" Hesitante, Draco assentiu novamente. "Bom, então pode voltar para o seu quarto e dormir lá."

_Apenas...cheira tanto como você aqui. Não posso ficar aqui? Eu juro que não lhe toco!_

Harry suspirou. "É a sua primeira noite aqui e já está na minha cama?" Draco pareceu envergonhado. "Esta bem, suba. Mas fique no seu lado ou vou expulsar você daqui."

Draco assentiu, rapidamente, largando a mão de Harry momentaneamente para se enfiar de baixo das cobertas, para depois a voltar a agarrar. _Obrigado, Harry._

"Draco, não vou dormir com você segurando a minha mão." O Veela pareceu abatido. "Ponha o braço de fora." O loiro fez como lhe foi dito, ronronando feliz enquanto Harry descansava alguns dedos contra o seu braço. "Pronto. Agora durma."

O Veela conseguiu ficar sossegado por dois minutes inteiros. _Harry?_

Harry abriu preguiçosamente um dos olhos. "Sim?"

_Porque está fazendo isto?_

"Pergunte-me isso em outra ocasião quando não estiver tão exausto."

Draco assentiu, seriamente. _Harry?_

Resmungando, Harry bateu nas cobertas com a sua mão livre. "_O que_, Draco?"

_Amo você._

Harry se engasgou com a própria resposta. "Eu...eu sei que me ama. Durma."

Se o Veela estava perturbado por Harry não lhe retribuir o sentimento, não aparentou. Em vez disso, Draco aconchegou-se mais nas cobertas e prontamente adormeceu. Harry, por outro lado, estava súbita e desconfortavelmente sem sono.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:** Nunca, em um milhão de anos, Harry imaginou que ia sentir falta dela, mas queria a arrogância de Draco de volta. A sua confiança, a sua pose metida. A maneira como costumava andar, cabeça bem erguida, como se pensasse que o mundo lhe devia um infinito número de favores e ele estava ali para os recolher.

**N/T**: Ai está, mais um capitulo. Nossa, cada vez que releio a fic, me apaixono mais por ela, e sou só eu quem tem vontade de bater ao Ron e no Harry? Pobre loiro vontade de pegar ele no colo e ir raptar ele  
Mas aí está, mais um capítulo pronto, agora só na próxima semana. Espero que gostem, e claro, comentem. Obrigada a todos que comentaram no anterior, á minha beta Ivi, acreditem que sem ela, a tradução não saía, e á minha amiga loira Serim, que juntamente com a Ivi, vivem me puxando as orelhas para traduzir.  
Para quem não sabe, e sempre avisando, postei mais uma tradução, Bebê, a vida do Draco no ponto de vista da Narcissa, e com menções a Drarry e acreditem...muito angst.  
Bjs

**N/B**: Não sei sobre o que está falando 'esconde o chicotinho de ameaçar a Ki atrás das costas'. Obrigada a todos e tenham uma boa semana.

1) Esse ossinho da sorte é aquele em forma de V do frango, que cada um segura numa ponta e quebra, para decidir quem fará um pedido. É estúpido, but... (espero que tenham entendido porque falhei miseravelmente ao tentar explicar para a Ki.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising  
**Autor:** Darla Darko  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**Avisos:** Conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas.  
**Sumário: **Viver em Grimmauld Place, com dois antigos arqui-inimigos. Draco levanta algumas perguntas inquietantes e mais tarde, o Veela tem o equivalente a um ataque histérico. Harry está, adoravelmente, confuso.

**oOo**

Para surpresa de todos que os conheciam, Harry e Draco se acomodaram rapidamente numa rotina simples. Harry sempre acordava primeiro – Draco parecia precisar dormir mais - e o loiro Veela sempre estaria na cama ao lado dele. Não começou dessa maneira. Várias vezes, Harry convencia Draco a dormir no próprio quarto. No entanto, invariavelmente, o Slytherin escapava de volta ao de Harry, antes da noite acabar.

Eventualmente, Harry se resignou a partilhar sua cama em bases mais permanentes. Não era tão terrível, na verdade. Draco mantinha as mãos para si próprio, mesmo parecendo imensamente aliviado quando Harry voluntariamente o tocava. Era como se Draco andasse esticado como um arame e, apenas quando Harry o tocava, ele se tornasse uma mola. Harry se estenderia para tocar nos cabelos do Veela ou rodear a sua cintura com os dedos e o Veela seria pudim em suas mãos.

Tocar em Draco tornou-se uma segunda natureza para Harry, tanto que ele começou a fazer com outras pessoas presentes. Ron nunca conseguiu se acostumar a isso, por mais vezes que viesse visitá-lo, mas mordeu a própria língua. Hermione, por outro lado, quase caiu da cadeira na primeira vez que passou por lá e apanhou Harry ao lado de Draco com uma mão no joelho dele, enquanto ela falava com ele. Ficou igualmente surpresa quando Harry disse que Draco queria lhe agradecer por seu novo guarda-roupa.

A visita de Remus foi totalmente diferente. Imediatamente, Draco pode cheirar o lobisomem nele e não permitia que o homem se aproximasse de Harry. Apesar das numerosas declarações que Remus era inofensivo, Draco não libertava o seu aperto na mão de Harry. O óbvio gesto de posse por parte do Veela deixava Harry em pânico. Draco estava ficando mais e mais entusiasmado quando era para expressar os seus sentimentos. Harry fez uma nota mental para mencionar a sua preocupação na próxima coruja a Dumbledore.

Quando Dumbledore veio, Draco estava muito mais relaxado. Enquanto suas memórias de antes da guerra continuavam vagas, felizmente Draco manteve conhecimentos suficientes para reconhecer o homem mais velho como uma entidade não-ameaçadora. Para crescente inquietação de Harry, Dumbledore não pareceu nada alarmado com o braço de Draco possesivamente colocado em volta de sua cintura ou a maneira como o Slytherin esfregava o rosto no pescoço do moreno, mesmo na sua frente, até que Harry, aborrecido, disse-lhe para parar, de maneira que ele pudesse ter uma conversa em paz. Draco claramente desanimou, mas mesmo assim obedeceu.

"Ele parece bastante ligado a você, Harry," o Diretor comentou, com um brilho nos olhos.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador em resposta. Como se o homem pudesse parecer surpreso! Isto tudo tinha sido idéia dele, para começar. Harry tinha certeza que mais ninguém poderia tê-lo convencido a entrar nesta insana maneira de vida. Draco não era assim tão mau, na verdade. Não durante todo o tempo. Draco rapidamente relembrou como jogar xadrez bruxo e Snap Explosivo. Era uma boa companhia quando assitiam velhos filmes trouxas na televisão que Harry comprara em sua última visita á cidade.

Draco, estranhamente, parecia fascinado com todas as coisas trouxas. A televisão foi apenas a primeira coisa em que ele não conseguia parar de mexer. Na semana seguinte, ficou fascinado pelo microondas e, na semana a seguinte a essa, foi a escova de dentes elétrica de Harry. O novo computador de Harry quase que foi a ruína de Draco. O loiro não entendia nada da máquina e Harry desistiu de tentar lhe explicar. Draco seguiu a parte de ser um aparato em que cada um podia ler documentos, mas Harry o perdeu no conceito de internet.

A maioria das coisas que Harry comprou – incluindo o estoque de comida para um eterno esfomeado Gryffindor e um carnívoro Slytherin – tinha que ser entregue em casa. A primeira vez que Harry tentou deixar Draco sozinho acabou em desastre. Apesar das repetidas explicações de Harry que voltaria rapidamente e que Draco podia usar o seu tempo para tentar decifrar a sistema estéreo enquanto ele estava ausente, o Veela estava completa e absolutamente consumido quando Harry voltou.

Dumbledore estava certo. Draco não roeu a mobília. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente ficou sentado no chão, olhos lacrimejantes, com buracos rasgando as costas de sua camiseta por onde as asas tinham saído. Penas cobriam o chão em volta do Veela, do bater de asas nervoso. Era como se Draco não conseguisse lembrar que Harry ia voltar. Em algumas maneiras, era ainda tão _Malfoy,_ mas em outras era como uma criança aprendendo tudo pela primeira vez.

Então, Harry descobriu a solução perfeita. Ou o que ele pensou que era a solução perfeita. Deixando Draco sob o olhar suspeito de Ron, Harry saiu por tempo suficiente para comprar um presente para Draco. Um presente pequeno, peludo, com formato de cachorro. Um Pastor Belga de 3 meses. Um Tervuren, a mulher tinha lhe chamado. No minuto em que Harry deixara o cão solto no chão, em frente a Draco, foi amor á primeira vista. Os dois se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Draco pareceu delegar o papel de dependente por uma vez e Harry congratulou-se por um trabalho bem feito.

Isso foi até a noite quando Harry acordou com o cachorro chorando. Aparentemente, havia muita coisa sobre cachorros que Harry nunca tinha se lembrado. Como o fato deles precisarem ser levados á rua pelo menos uma vez durante a noite e várias vezes durante o dia. Precisavam de uma dieta especial ou o caótico resultado estaria espalhado pelo chão. O cachorro soltava pêlo horrivelmente pela casa e, ao contrário de Draco, ele não estava acima de mastigar a mobília.

Mas ele fazia Draco tão _feliz_. Todas as noites, o cachorro dormia com eles na cama, tipicamente se encostando a Draco que estava tentando se enroscar em Harry. Harry podia deixar Draco na casa por horas seguidas agora graças ao cachorro, que mantinha o Veela tão feliz e entretido enquanto ele estava fora, como o próprio Harry podia ter feito. Draco não podia levá-lo para passear, uma vez que estava confinado á casa – isso, tal como todas as outras responsabilidades, recaía sobre Harry – mas obtinha tanto prazer em brincar com ele que Draco muitas vezes esquecia Harry inteiramente.

Harry nunca admitiria para ninguém - não _podia_ jamais – mas a negligência o deixou com um ligeiro sentimento de solidão. Então, Draco era capaz de tudo, menos atracar-se com ele na sua volta para casa e Harry ficava pensando o que tinha lhe passado pela cabeça para deixar, em primeiro lugar, um Veela hiperativo ir viver com ele. Draco era tão persistentemente _tátil_. Era uma coisa quando estavam vendo um filme juntos e Draco colocava a cabeça no colo de Harry, com a mão do bruxo de cabelos negros em seu cabelo. Era outra completamente diferente quando Draco se sentava aos pés de Harry e abraçava possesivamente a sua perna enquanto Harry tinha companhia.

Caso em questão, Ginny e Molly Weasley. Após pedir a Harry para agradecer á mulher mais velha por ter trazido o grande pedaço de carne mal passada que tinha preparado, Draco concentrou-se em ignorar a Sra. Weasley em favor de encarar fixamente para Ginny, que se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, sob o seu olhar. Se era porque Draco a deixava nervosa ou em luxúria, Harry não queria nem saber. O antídoto de Snape ainda estava longe de ser perfeito e aqueles que não possuíssem uma forte constituição mágica podiam cair vítimas do fascínio de Draco.

Ginny Weasley não era exceção. No entanto, enquanto Draco constringia mais o seu aperto em torno da perna de Harry, Harry sentiu a definitiva certeza de que ela estava se remexendo na cadeira devido ao olhar ameaçador de Draco para ela. Harry tentou pacificar o seu companheiro, brincando com seu cabelo, mas tudo que recebeu em resposta foi um baixo e audível rosnado. Quando o alcançou com a sua mente e perguntou a Draco o que estava errado, a resposta do Veela foi um desconfortável, _Ela quer você. Está por toda ela. Posso cheirar._

_Não seja ridículo, Draco, _Harry foi rápido em responder. _Talvez ela tivesse tido uma paixonite por mim, quando éramos novos, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Se ela esta interessada por alguém nesta sala, esse alguém é você._

Draco não se acalmou. _Não é apenas luxúria, _Draco cheirou. _Está misturado com emoções. Sentimentos._

_Tem certeza? _Harry olhou para Ginny com um olhar diferente.

_Sim._

Harry tocou no topo da cabeça de Draco. _Não se preocupe, oh todo poderoso Veela_, ele provocou. _Não vou a lado nenhum. Estou preso a você. _

Draco não disse nada, mas descansou a sua cabeça contra o joelho de Harry. Harry declarou vitória e continuou a sua conversa com as duas damas á sua frente. E essa visita não foi nem a mais complicada. Ron e Hermione eram virtualmente inofensivos aos olhos de Draco, tal como o eram Dumbledore e McGonagall. Snape havia sido uma visita interessante; Draco pareceu reconhecer, em algum grau, o seu padrinho e conseguiu separar-se de Harry por tempo suficiente para conversar com o homem (através de Harry).

Seamus, infelizmente, não podia se aproximar de Grimmauld Place. Um fato que Harry achava realmente hilariante, considerando que Seamus era completamente hetero e não podia ser, de nenhuma maneira, uma ameaça para Draco. Fred e George meramente irritavam o Veela, que rapidamente os ignorou e ás suas travessuras. Neville e Dean eram similarmente insignificantes e Luna simplesmente preocupava o loiro com as suas excentricidades.

Mas de longe, a mais fascinante visita foi a de Tonks. Draco levantou-se no momento em que ela aparatou, pegando a mão dela na sua, um enorme sorriso no rosto. Tonks, claro, levou tudo na brincadeira e riu. Harry estava boquiaberto. Draco nunca tocava _ninguém_ sem ser ele. Bem, ele e o cão. Mas Harry viu Draco sentir algo quando tocou na sua própria carne e sangue, algo que Harry nunca havia visto em sua face antes. Uma ligação com as suas raízes.

Harry tinha esquecido até aquele momento que, fora Tonks, a mãe dela e o aprisionado pai de Draco, o loiro não tinha mais família. Todos estavam mortos. Isso fez com que Harry se sentisse estranhamento mais próximo a Draco. Voldemort havia matado os seus pais, sim. Mas com a família de Draco, era tudo tão mais complicado. O seu primo Sirius fora morto pela sua tia Bellatrix, que por sua vez fora morta por Harry, o seu suposto par. E a sua mãe...Harry estremeceu ante a lembrança de como ela havia morrido.

Apôs a visita de Tonks, Harry pediu-lhe para voltar logo que possível com a sua mãe, a tia de Draco, Andrômeda. No domingo seguinte, as duas apareceram em Grimmauld Place, para infinito deleite de Draco, que uma vez mais se estendeu para tocar a sua família. Andrômeda comentou que não via o rapaz desde que ele era pequeno e que ele fora bastante diferente naquela época. Solene e altivo, o perfeito mini-Lucius. Andrômeda observou que preferia este Draco mais gentil e sossegado.

O lado negativo da visita de Andrômeda foi a montanha de perguntas que nasceram na mente de Draco. Sua tia veio desenterrando memórias, memórias que pareceram preencher Draco por dentro, feliz. Draco até conseguiu relacionar lembranças da casa, que ele havia sentido desde que se movera com Harry, memórias que a própria Andrômeda havia esquecido há muito. Draco foi para a cama naquela noite, a mente ocupada com as suas novas, adquiridas lembranças, mas com ainda mais perguntas na ponta da língua.

_Harry?_

O bruxo de olhos verdes sorriu e puxou as agora curtas madeixas de Draco, brincalhão. "Sim?"

_O que aconteceu com a minha mãe?_

Harry pestanejou, a pergunta apanhando-o queima roupa. "Ela morreu, Draco. Não se lembra?"

_Não. Mal consigo recordar de seu rosto, exceto o que parece pelas memórias desta casa. Diz-me como ela morreu._

"Não," a voz de Harry estava firme.

_Por que não?_

"Porque vai lhe trazer dor. Não quero vê-lo magoado."

_O meu...o meu pai a matou?_

Harry olhou de para ele, candidamente. "Não, Draco."

O Veela respirou em alívio, movendo-se mais para perto, para repousar a cabeça no ombro de Harry. O cachorro se remexeu entre os dois e sossegou indo para os seus pés. Harry acariciou o braço de Draco, automaticamente. _Conheceu-a?_ Draco quis saber.

"Eu a vi uma vez. Quarto ano. Ela era muito bonita." Harry não sabia, honestamente, o que mais dizer acerca de Narcissa Malfoy.

_Eu sei. Tal como a sua mãe._

Harry pareceu sobressaltado. "Como sabe isso?"

_Vi pelo álbum de fotos que tem na sua escrivaninha. Espero que não se importe. Estava simplesmente curioso. O meu primo Sirius e o lobisomen também estão lá._

"Sabia que o Sirius era o meu padrinho, Draco?"

_Não. Eu costumava saber isso?_

"Não sei. Ele significava muito para mim, Sirius. Esta era a sua casa. Ele me deu. E não passa um dia que eu não deseje que ele estivesse aqui para eu passar a casa de volta para ele."

A mente de Draco esteve parada por algum tempo. _Eu gosto que você o tenha amado, Harry. Faz me sentir bem saber que você foi amado por alguém da minha família, mesmo antes de mim. E que você se preocupa com alguém da minha família._

"Não esqueça a sua tia Andrômeda e a sua prima," Harry recordou-lhe. "Também me preocupo com elas. São boas pessoas. E eu...eu me preocupo com você, Draco."

_Sim_, a sua voz interior soou resignada.

"Não acredita em mim?"

_Você é muito afável, Harry. Mas eu sei que estou aqui por causa de Dumbledore. Sei que ele queria que você me salvasse, apesar de não saber porque._

"Você está errado," Harry jurou. "Você está aqui porque eu o quero aqui. Porque tenho prazer em sua companhia. Gosto de estar perto de você. Isso não pode ser o suficiente?"

_Claro, Harry. O que quer que seja que você quer, é suficiente._

Harry odiava o tom derrotado da voz de Draco. Era tão pouco Malfoy. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, Harry imaginou que ia sentir falta dela, mas queria a arrogância de Draco de volta. A sua confiança, a sua pose metida. A maneira como costumava andar, cabeça bem erguida, como se pensasse que o mundo lhe devia um infinito número de favores e ele estava ali para os recolher. Aqui estou eu, parecia dizer, agora saíam do meu caminho porque vou passar.

Harry estava determinado a trazer aquele Draco de volta. Mesmo se esse Draco o odiasse de novo. Mesmo se significasse perder a pequena coisa que tinham construído, desde que se juntaram. Draco salvara a sua vida e com isso salvara o mundo bruxo inteiro. O mínimo que Harry podia fazer, era salvá-lo em retribuição. Talvez houvesse um meio termo, Harry decidiu, entre o ousado e esnobe de ontem e a pessoa doce e dependente de hoje.

Os dedos de Harry passearam pela nuca de Draco. O calor o preencheu e ele se pegou divagando pela milésima vez, se não era suscetível ao encanto de Draco, afinal. Cada toque entre eles era uma faísca, cada carícia um relâmpago de emoções. Mais ninguém parecia experimentar sensações tão delicadas quando Draco as tocava. Ele tinha perguntado. Apenas com Harry, o Veela parecia trocar estas pulsações elétricas. Todas às vezes em que Draco entrava em contato com ele, Harry sentia como se o seu coração tivesse parado e reiniciado em novas e irregulares batidas.

A tensão de Harry em imaginar Draco sofrendo aumentava. No entanto, ele sabia que a dor era inevitável através de todas as questões que Draco continuava pressionando. Tinha sido fácio quando tudo o que Draco queria saber era o dia de seu aniversário – Harry tinha ido ao Ministério de Registo de Nascimentos para isso – ou o porquê de Ron o olhar de maneira engraçada quando Draco precisava que Harry tocasse nele – _ele está apenas enciumado_, Harry respondeu.

Mas Harry sabia que as questões de Draco iam apenas ficando mais complicadas. Perguntas sobre a mãe dele era apenas o começo. De alguma maneira, Draco sabia tudo que Lucius fizera para acabar em Azkaban, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que ele mesmo fizera para ganhar o seu próprio e breve aprisionamento. Draco não conseguia perceber o porquê dele e Harry não terem sido amigos na escola e Harry não sabia como começar a lhe explicar. _Porque você era cruel e esnobe e me odiava terrivelmente _soava horrível até aos ouvidos de Harry. Estaria arruinado antes de dizer isso a Draco.

Harry foi poupado de coisas embaraçosas. Por exemplo, Draco sabia de onde os bebês vinham e, de acordo com todos os livros sobre Veelas que Harry tinha conseguido colocar as mãos, possuía um conhecimento herdado sobre o que fazer com o seu amante por detrás de portas fechadas. Com a curiosidade levando a melhor sobre ele, Harry perguntou uma noite, ao Veela, se ele se lembrava de preferir rapazes ou moças na escola. _O que quer dizer?_ tinha sido a resposta confusa do loiro. _Você foi o único que eu sempre amei._ Na maior parte do tempo, Harry pensava que até Draco reconhecia a falsidade da idéia, mas outras vezes ele se questionava. Se Draco queria acreditar que sempre amara Harry, quem era ele para tirar isso dele?

Por pouco tempo, Draco parou de fazer perguntas. Harry respirou interiormente aliviado, rezando para que o pior tivesse ficado para trás. Que Draco ficasse contente não sabendo as coisas que não sabia e simplesmente continuasse a obter novas informações todos os dias através de suas próprias experiências. Harry estava errado. Draco tinha simplesmente parado de _lhe_ perguntar. Só muito depois, Harry percebeu que o loiro estava inteligentemente evitando fazer perguntas a seus convidados na sua frente.

Draco rapidamente assimilou que Ron não era alguém com que ele pudesse ser sutil. O ruivo simplesmente não percebia a diplomacia. Um dia, enquanto Ron e Hermione estavam de visita, Draco aproveitou a breve retirada de Hermione para a cozinha com Harry, e agarrou um caderno da escrivaninha dele. Escrevendo as suas palavras no papel, Draco empurrou-o em frente ao rosto de Ron.

"Malfoy, você pode escrever!" Ron parecia genuinamente impressionado.

Draco bateu no papel, impacientemente. Ron fechou ligeiramente os olhos enquanto lia as palavras. "COMO NARCISSA MALFOY MORREU?" leu em grandes e garrafais letras.

Ron olhou para o Veela, com olhos espantados. "Você não sabe?"

Abanando furiosamente a cabeça, Draco virou o caderno para a próxima folha e escreveu mais. "HARRY NÃO ME DIZ."

Ron saltou no lugar. "Então eu, hum…tenho toda a certeza que ele tem uma boa razão para isso."

Draco agarrou bruscamente o braço de Ron, indicando que ele queria saber a verdade imediatamente. Era apenas a segunda vez que Draco tocava em Ron desde que o atacará e, antídoto ou não, o mais novo dos Weasley quase se entregou ás exigências do loiro, naquele momento e naquela hora. "Ah, Harry?" ele coaxou, se afastando do furioso Slytherin.

O Veela pareceu mais enraivecido, presas e garras aparecendo, asas saindo pelas costas da sua camiseta e batendo por detrás dele. "Harry!" Ron chamou novamente. "Olha, amigo," ele implorou. "Eu sei que você não me magoaria, então porque não acaba com a exibição, ok? Harry não vai gostar de encontrar penas espalhadas por todo o chão."

Draco bateu o pé, impacientemente, mas não discordou das palavras do ruivo, não colocando outro dedo sobre ele. Por essa altura, Harry e Hermione tinha voltado lentamente para a sala. "O que se está acontecendo aqui?" Harry exigiu.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar mortal antes de atirar o caderno para a lareira e saindo impetuosamente da sala e subindo as escadas, as suas asas arranhando as paredes por detrás dele, tirando os quadros do seu lugar. Harry correu atrás dele imediatamente, abrandando ao encontrar o loiro sentado na ponta da cama deles, cabeça apoiada nas mãos, encolhido e chorando. "Draco!" Harry se ajoelhou aos seus pés. "Draco, o que se passa!"

Ele não pareceu registar a presença de Harry. Propositadamente colocando ambas as mãos nos joelhos de Draco, ignorando a carga que instantaneamente correu entre eles, Harry tentou novamente. "Draco, fale comigo. _Por favor_."

_Não consigo me lembrar, Harry! Merda, eu não consigo lembrar nada!_ Harry pestanejou com o palavrão. Nunca tinha ouvido Draco praguejar na sua cabeça antes. _Eu tento e tento, mas nada me vem á cabeça!_ Draco continuou. _E ninguém me diz nada! Por que ninguém simplesmente me reponde! Não sou nenhum bebê que precisa de proteção!_

"Claro que não é," Harry garantiu.

_Eu acho que se, ao menos pudesse obter algo dela, eu posso cheirar e então as memórias vão voltar, mas ai eu lembro que tudo na Mansão Malfoy foi vendido quando o meu pai foi para a prisão. De alguma maneira eu sei disso, mas não consigo lembrar o meu próprio nome do meio!_

"Lucius. O seu nome do meio é Lucius."

_Eu não tenho nada deles, Harry! Nada! Sabe o que isso é?_

"Sim," Harry engoliu. "Eu sei. Não tenho nada da minha mãe e apenas a capa da Invisibilidade do meu pai, um álbum de fotos e as memórias que um velho lobisomem me disse, para me garantir que eles ao menos existiram. Não tenho memórias dos meus pais, exceto o grito da minha mãe enquanto morria."

Draco, de alguma maneira, se acalmou. _Eu apenas quero saber como ela morreu, Harry. Eu mereço saber ao menos isso._

Harry suspirou, olhando para os olhos cinzentos de Draco, suplicantes. "Não pode apenas confiar em mim quando digo que você está melhor não sabendo? Ainda não sabe que eu nunca deixaria nada o magoar?"

A cabeça de Draco caiu no ombro de Harry, derrotado. Os braços de Harry enrolaram-se á volta de cintura de Draco. _Harry_, ele chorou.

"Shh," Harry acariciou. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco, você vai ver. Não os temos mais, mas temos um ao outro. Podemos fazer as nossas próprias memórias."

_Obrigado_, Draco respirou, beijando a pele atrás da orelha de Harry.

Harry gelou. Draco nunca o havia beijado antes. Decidiu deixar o ato passar. Desta vez. Draco estava obviamente abalado e não em seu juízo perfeito. Antes que Harry pudesse decidir o que fazer a seguir, Draco afastou-se, bruscamente. Observando em volta, olhou ameaçador para o cachorro puxando uma das suas asas com os seus afiados dentes. Draco imediatamente as recolheu. _Veja quem vai dormir na cama esta noite,_ ele ameaçou.

Harry riu, aliviado que Draco estivesse se sentindo bem o suficiente para fazer piadas e levantou-se. "Vamos," ele puxou uma das mãos do loiro. "Penso que deve um pedido de desculpas a Ron."

Draco se ergueu e olhou para Harry, tristemente. _Tenho mesmo?_

"Sim, você tem," Harry riu. "Marche."

Juntos, com o cachorro aos saltos atrás deles, Harry e Draco fizeram o seu caminho pelas escadas e de volta á sala onde Ron e Hermione estavam á espera ansiosamente. Levantaram-se mal viram o par entrar na sala. "Está tudo bem, Harry?" Hermione quería saber.

"Está tudo ótimo," Harry apertou a mão de Draco na sua.

Draco olhou para o teto. _Diga a Ron que lamento._

Harry sorriu maldosamente. "Ele pede desculpas, Ron."

Antes de pensar melhor no assunto, Draco estendeu a sua mão em direção a Ron. "Hum, eu aceito as suas desculpas e tudo isso, amigo," Ron começou. "Mas se é estiver legal para você, eu prefiro deixar o toque para você e Harry. Você meio que faz o meu cérebro ir em direções erradas. Sem ofensa."

Draco sorriu de lado e baixou o braço. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Ron," Hermione intrometeu-se. "Ele não pode evitar, é um Veela."

"Ah, sim? Então porque não lhe dá um abraço, se está tão ansiosa para ser amigável?"

"Não, obrigada," ela declinou, educadamente. "Estou captando vibrações suficientes daqui."

Harry riu e Draco se virou para esfregar o nariz no cabelo de Harry. O bruxo de madeixas negras permitiu o contato, no entanto se sentiu um pouco embaraçado por seus amigos o verem a agir tão intimamente com Draco. Realmente, não sabia porque. Apenas estava deixando Draco tocá-lo porque o Veela precisava disso. Nada que Harry pudesse fazer sobre isso. Mesmo assim, Harry decidiu, ele preferia que Draco apenas tocasse nele quando ninguém estivesse vendo.

Ron e Hermione pareceram captar a idéia e saíram para levar a comida da cozinha para a sala de jantar. Harry virou-se para repreender Draco por levar os seus amigos a saírem quando, subitamente, o Veela passou o braço livre ao redor da cintura de Harry e puxou o homem mais baixo contra o seu peito. Harry levantou a mão para o braço de Draco, pronto a empurrá-lo, quando sentiu outro beijo suave em sua garganta. "Ok." Harry conseguiu dizer, fracamente.

_Você cheira bem,_ Draco ronronou.

_Como cheiro? _Harry quis saber.

_Como...Outono. Canela e maçãs picantes. Como…novas memórias._

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se involuntariamente. "Draco..."

"Harry?" Hermione chamou da outra sala. "Vocês vêm comer?"

Harry afastou-se de Draco, sentindo imediatamente falta do contato. Abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro, lamentando com um tipo de necessidade que ele não sabia como começar a definir. Draco apenas sorriu para ele, tristemente. Harry pestanejou, confuso. Antes que pudesse investigar os sentimentos do Veela mais afundo, Draco virou-se e caminhou para a outra sala. Apenas neste momento, Harry levou a mão ao peito e sentiu o seu ritmo cardíaco bater duas vezes mais rápido que o normal.

* * *

**N/T:** Primeiro que tudo…desculpemmmm T.T Eu sei que demorei eras (Kirina bate com a cabeça no teclado) Bom, para aqueles que não sabem, eu sou portuguesa, e aqui o ano tá chegando ao final, ai tão vindo os exames nacionais (o nosso vestibular) e são provas e mais provas, estudo atras de estudo. T.T E não deu para actualizar mais cedo T.T (Kirina vai entalar as mãos no forno da cozinha)  
Enfim, me desculpem, prometo tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez, mas é apenas tentar, não posso garantir nada. E que acharam desse capitulo? O Draco tá avançando, mas dá vontade de pegar ele no colo i.i  
Obrigada á Ivi que só de existir já faz o meu dia, e para além de ser uma amiga super tarada, é um anjo que me atura, e mesmo quando usa o chicote, pentelha o meu dia, ou tem uma saída tarada, eu amo ela E claro, o maior beijão para todos o que revisaram, para os que lerem, enfim, para todos que adoram Icarus, tal como eu . 

**N/B:** Puxar saco não vai limpar sua barra, Kirina (se bem que pelo tarada e pentelha fiquei com sérias dúvidas se era essa a intenção...rssss). E nada de bater a cabeça – já é louca sem isso- nem machucar as mãos – vamos precisar delas para continuar traduzindo. Por que não me passa seus mangás? Assim, vai ser uma punição bem dolorosa ...rsss... Você que é um anjo. Enrolada, mas muito querida. E já desisti de ameaçá-lo com o chicote, não resolveu. Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem lendo. (vou tentar fazê-la atualizar mais rápido o próximo)

**P.S:** Para aqueles que querem ver o que um Pastor Belga Tervurens parece, a autora upou algumas pics. É só tiras os espaços

Macho, 8 semanas: ryokoblue ponto homestead ponto com barra files barra connor8weeks ponto jpg  
Macho, 8 semanas: ryokoblue ponto homestead ponto com barra files barra connor8weeks2 ponto jpg  
Femea, adulto: ryokoblue ponto homestead ponto com barra files barra cordy03 ponto jpg  
Femea, adulto: ryokoblue ponto homestead ponto com barra files barra cordy04 ponto jpg

**oOo**

**Próximo Capítulo**: "_Ele sabia que você estava partido, Harry. E Draco estava partido. Ás vezes, duas peças partidas se encaixam."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** Icarus Rising  
**Autor:** Darla Darko  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
**Avisos:** Conteúdo sexual e violento, linguagem e situações adultas.  
**NT:** Para a Sam, para a Tach e para a Ivi, incasaveis no apoio e na conbrança. Sem elas esse capitulo teria demorado mais do que um ano.  
**P.S:** Capitulo sem betagem.

** Capitulo 7**

"Acho que fiz algo horrivel," Harry declarou para a cabeça que flutuava na lareira.

"Serio? E que coisa horrivel você fez hoje?"

"Estou falando serio. Acho que fiz um erro enorme."

"Conte-me," Remus acenou.

"Deixei o Draco me beijar," Harry admitiu rapidamente. "Duas vezes."

"Entendo. Na boca?"

"Não," Harry correu para reassegurar. "Um no pescoço, outro na minha garganta."

"E voce está preocupado com isso...porque?"

"Porque acho que abri porta para Draco achar que está ok para ele fazer...fazer isso agora."

"E não é," o lobisomem deduziu.

"Não, não é," Harry incistiu.

"Hum."

"O que?"

"Você tentou discutir isto com Draco?"

"Não! Quero dizer, iria…isso iria quebrar o seu coração. Não conseguia aguentar isso," Harry fugiu com o olhar.

"Bem, Harry, você sabe tão bem como eu que é isso que irá acontecer se você, mesmo que acidentalmente, o leve a acreditar que existe algo entre os dois quando não existe.

"Mas _existe_, isso é o que não consigo desvendar. Eu não sei o que é real e o que é...Veela."

"Mas você sabe que os seus encantos não funcionam em você."

"Sim. Porque não mesmo?"

"Porque você é o seu par. O amor que você tem que sentir por ele, para levantar o feitiço, tem que ser genuíno. Qualquer que sejam os seus sentimentos por ele, são os seus sentimentos, Harry. Ele não o pode manipular de nenhuma maneira."

Harry esfregou a cana do seu nariz, por debaixo dos seus óculos. "É disso que tenho medo."

"Que você possa o amar?"

"Não. Sim. Talvez. Não sei," Harry admitiu suavemente.

"Seria assim tão terrível se você o amasse?"

"Sim! Quero dizer...Não irei me aproveitar dele. Ele não está normal."

"Não está normal?"

"Ele apenas pensa que me ama, mas não na realidade. Ele nem sequer _gosta_ de mim. E no minuto...quero dizer, se o feitiço alguma vezes se quebrasse, ele voltaria a me odiar e eu...eu não o suportaria."

"Harry, eu sei que você e Dumbledore discutiram isto. Draco nunca ira parar de te amar."

"Mas ele está praticamente sobre Imperius!"

"Imperius, talvez. Um feitiço de amor, não. Ele é um Veela. E encontrou o seu par. Ele nunca o irá deixar partir. A única maneira de se livrar dele neste ponto é o ordenando para que o deixe sozinho."

"Não quero que ele me deixe sozinho," Harry balbucinou.

"Claro que não quer. Harry, você pode ficar assegurado, o amor que ele sente por você é tão sincero como o amor pode ser. A sua alma emparelhou com a dele porque vocês são compatíveis. Porque vocês se satisfazem e completam um ao outro. Todas as qualidades que você procuraria num outro companheiro estão ali. Veelas simplesmente têm uma maneira mais direta de localizar os seus amantes do que os trouxas, ou mesmo do que a maioria dos feitiçeiros e feitiçeiras. Deveria se considerar sortudo, Harry."

"Eu me considero. Ele pensa que tenho a lua nas minhas mãos. Naturalmente, isso me faz sentir bem."

Remus concordou. "Onde está ele agora?"

"Lá em cima," Harry respondeu. "Na...cama."

"É bastante tarde, talvez devêssemos continuar esta conversa noutra altura."

Harry olhou o homem com desconfiança. "Dumbledore sabia que isto iria acontecer, não sabia?"

"Que ia acontecer o que?" Remus retornou, fingindo inocência.

"Que Draco e eu...que nos..."

"Ah," ele sorriu. "Ele sabia que você estava quebrado, Harry. E Draco estava quebrado. Ás vezes duas peças quebradas se encaixam juntas."

Harry balançou a cabeça, divertido. "Apenas me diga, por favor, que ele não tem o hábito de fazer de cupido com todos os seus antigos alunos."

"Dumbledore não teve nenhum papel nisto, Harry. Foram as Parcas quem teceram o seu destino."

"Sim, sim. Boa noite, Remus."

"Boa noite, Harry. Dê a Draco os meus comprimentos."

"Darei."

A ligação de floo fechou e Harry levantou-se, esticando os seus músculos rígidos. Correndo pelas escadas, Harry avançou pelo seu quarto e espalhou as suas roupas pelo chão. Se enfiando num par de calças de pijama limpas, avançou para a casa de banho, lavou os dentes, e acabou se preparando para ir para a cama. Parado na porta entre o quarto e o banheiro, Harry olhou para a sua companhia loira.

Draco estava deitado, com o estômago para baixo, ressonando suavemente, um braço ao seu lado e o outro pousado descuidadamente sobre a cadela. Harry sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Tirando a cadela do aperto de Draco, Harry levou-a para a sua cama no chão, ignorando os latidos de protesto. Ela estaria adormecendo num instante, ele sabia. Enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas, Harry roubou o lugar do cachorro sobre o braço de Draco. Passando uma mão sobre o cabelo de Draco, ele sorriu enquanto o loiro se remexia e ronronava com o seu toque.

Harry aproximou-se e tocou a cara de Draco com os seus lábios, numa breve experiência. O Veela acordou de seguida. _Harry?_

"Sim?"

_Onde esteve?_

"Uma conversa de Floo com Remus. Ele manda comprimentos."

Draco concordou, lentamente. _Ainda bem que veio para a cama. Tinha saudades suas. _

Ensonado, o loiro puxou Harry para os seus braços. Harry encostou-se contra o seu peito, rindo. Draco parecia feliz em voltar a dormir, e o feitiçeiro de olhos verdes deslizou uma coxa por entre as pernas do Veela. Draco olhou-o para ele, confuso. _Harry?_

"Você me ama, Draco?"

_Sim_, ele respondeu incerto. _Amo-o muito_.

"Ainda bem. Não quero que mais ninguém me ame, apenas você."

_Harry..._

Com um assomo da coragem de um Grynffindor, Harry rolou completamente para cima do loiro. Movendo-se lentamente, pousou os lábios em cima dos de Draco, movendo-se suavemente contra eles. Momentos mais tarde, Harry serpenteou a lingua por entre os sugestivos labios de draco e procurou refugio na sua boca. Draco ganhou vida sobre o seu toque, envolvendo os braços fortemente em volta do homem em cima de sim, rolando até ter Harry prendido contra a cama. Draco cobriu o rosto de Harry com beijos, deleitando-se com cada suspiro subsequente do seu parceiro.

_Harry_, o Veela ofegou. _Meu Harry. __Amo-o tanto._

"Me mostre o quanto você me ama, Draco," Harry falou, se contorcendo contra o quente corpo sobre si.

Draco desceu uma trilha de beijos sobre o peito de Harry, parando apenas para chupar um mamilo na sua descida. Harry gemeu e se contorceu debaixo dele. Draco continuou a sua descida pelo corpo de Harry até chegar á barreira das suas calças de pijama. Harry se ergueu durante o tempo necessário para Draco as puxar até aos seus joelhos. Passando o rosto, suavemente, nos caracois que rodeavam o membro de Harry para depois o tomar nas suas mãos, Draco ronrronou em felicidade, com aquele novo toque no seu parceiro.

As mãos de Harry estenderam-se para se enrroscarem no cabelo de Draco. Enquato Draco o engolia todo, Harry podia jurar que sentia as presas do Veela picarem ambos os lados do seu membro. Uma lingua experiente saboreou a delicada pele por baico do seu membro, enquanto a boca de Draco parecia estar em todo o lado, movendo-se para cima e para baixo, em cima e em baixo. Delicadamente, dedos traçaram o caminho entre o seu membro e as suas bolas, descendo para acariciar a pele por detras delas, terminando por esfregar a entrada mais acima.

Harry sabia que não iria durar muito nisto; havia esquecido quando for a a ultima vez que se viera sem ser com a sua propria mão. Impulsionando-se uma ultima vez contra Draco, Harry gemeu e libertou-se, lançando-se pela garganta do seu amante. Preso nas ultimas sensações do seu orgasmo, Harry mal sentiu quando Draco libertou o seu membro, para afundar as suas presas na pele mesmo acima da sua anca. Draco manteve Harry no lufar, enquanto mordia com mais força, bebendo um pouco do sangue de Harry para o misturar com o semen que ja tinha na boca.

Se afastando, Draco lambeu a ferida até que a sua saliva a fechasse. Puxando as calças de Harry de novo para as suas pernas, Draco gatinhou até estar cara-a-cara com o seu companheiro. O feitiçeiro de cabelos negros ainda tinha os olhos firmemente cerrados e os dentes premidos contra o lábio. Draco lambe uma linha no pescoço de Harry, parado para, provocantemente, morder um lobulo da orelha. Harry envolveu os braços em volta das costas do seu amante e virou-se para beijar o Veela. _Meu_, ouviu ele na sua cabeça. e

"Humm".

_Meu_, repetiu-se.

"Onde é que você aprendeu...?"

Draco abanou a cabeça. _Nunca fiz isso antes._

"Serio? Em Hogwarts, pensei que talvez..."

_Não, quero dizer...Nunca fiz isso antes...com você._

"Oh deus, Draco," Harry sussurou.

Esticando o braço entre os dois corpos, Harry fez a sua mão deslizar para dentro das calças de pijama de Draco e envolver a neglegenciada erecção do Veela. E ao que parecia, Draco estava pronto. Masturbando lentamente, Harry esfregava.se contra Draco, gemendo no seu ouvido. Arfando no seu pescoço, Draco empurrou-se contra a mão de Harry, ate que tambem ele se estava a vir, lançando-se sobre o seu estomago e o de Harry. O loiro deixou que o seu corpo se apoiasse pesadamente sobre Harry, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração. Harry passou a mão pela humidade, entre os estomagos, e levou os dedos aos labios.

"Draco", falou apos alguns momentos.

_Hum?_

"A sua...está a...é _flurescente_!"

_É mesmo? _Ele parecia divertido.

"Isso é...normal? Para Veelas?"

Draco acentiu, contente.

Harry gargalhou ao seu lado e continuo a lamber os dedos, até estarem limpos. "Não creio que alguma vez me tenha vindo tanto."

_Fico feliz que te tenha feito sentir bem, Harry_, o loiro pensou enquanto se aconchegava contra ele.

"Voce me fez sentir bem, isso não tem duvida. O que foi aquilo que você fez depois que eu me perdi?"

_Eu te mordi._

"Oh. Pera, _o que_?"

_Eu o marquei,_ Draco esclareceu.

Harry empurrou o Veela para longe, afastando as cobertas que cobriam o seu corpo. Realmente, mesmo em cima do osso da bacia estavam duas pontudas marcas de dentes. "Vai deixar cicatriz?"

_Oh sim_, Draco esclareceu em deleite, acariciando a sua ferida. Harry tombou sobre a cama, rangendo os dentes. _Agora todos vão saber que você é meu._

"Todos? Quem vai estar olhando para a minha anca nua?"

_Bem, ninguem,_ Draco concedeu. _Mas caso isso alguma vez aconteça, eles vão saber que você é intocavel._

"Propriedade de Draco Malfoy," Harry ofegou.

_Apenas Draco. O seu Draco. _

"Meu Draco," Harry repetiu.

Draco voltou a envolver o corpo de Harry e o puxou para perto de sim. _Meu Harry._

"Sabe, acho que apenas é justo que, uma vez que me marcou, eu o possa marcar em retorno."

_Você já me marcou._

"Eu o fiz? Onde?"

_Aqui, _Draco apontou para o seu peito_Dentro. Está ali. __Você está dentro de mim, em todos os momentos. _

"Remus estava certo," Harry afastou madeixas de cabelo loiro da cara do seu amante. "Sou um sortudo."

_Muito sortudo. Veela's dão excelentes animais de estimação. _

"Eu já tenho um animal de estimação. Ela está a dormir no chão do nosso quarto."

_Você colocou a Baby no chão?!_

"Ela está _bem_. Está na cama dela. Francamente, seria de pensar que você a ama mais do que a mim."

_Bem, é uma decisão dificil. _

Harry pegou numa almofada e começou a bater com ela na cabeça de Draco. "Retire o que disse, seu mimado!"

_Ok, eu me rendo!_

Draco pressionou os braços de Harry em cima da sua cabeça. Harry, infantilemente, pos a lingua de fora. O loiro em cima de sim, baixou-se como se fosse a morder, acabando por o beijar profundamente. "Sim," Harry gaguejou quando Draco o largou para respirar. "Vejo que há, sem duvidas, vantatagens em ter um Veela como amante."

_Você verá, Harry. Farei com que seja muito bom para você. Farei com que você se sinta muito bem. _

"Você já o faz, Draco. Todos os dias. Não sabe disso?" O loiro deixou-se cair sobre ele, fungando ligeiramente. "Hey. Draco, está tudo bem. Eu não vou a lado nenhum."

_Você não sabe o que é. Subitamente sentir-se inteiro. Completo._

"Eu acho que talvez saiba," Harry aventurou-se.

_Por favor, nunca me diga para ir embora, Harry, eu morreria se o tivesse que deixar._

"Não quero que você vá embora nunca. Você é meu, lembra? De mais ninguem."

_Sim._

"Não desistirei de você. Nunca."

_Harry, eu o adoro. Adoro-o tanto._

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, o cachorro saltou para a cama e começou a lamber os seus rostos. "Argh! Baby, saia!" Draco pegou no cachorro e a acalmou. "Que raio de nome é Baby, de qualquer modo?"

_Um nome perfeitamente adequado, _Draco insistiu, se aconchegando contra o ombro de Harry.

Harry estendeu-se e coçou a cabeça felpuda do cachorro. "Suponho que terá que ser. Uma vez que não iremos ter nenhuns nossos."

_Você realmente não sabe muito de Veela's, pois não._

"Como?"

**NT/**Kirina aparece viva, para espanto de todos/ Hum, oi? Sim, estou viva, estranho né? Eu sei que esse capitulo devia ter saido faz mais de um mes, mas primeiro estive atarefada com os estudos, depois com a vida pessoal e sempre que abria o capitulo, sempre tinha algo para fazer antes. E bom, acreditem que esse capitulo não foi facil, nada mesmo! O-O É bemmmmm mais facil escrever lemon do que traduzir!  
E antes de me matarem pensem que mais vale tarde do que nunca e bom, ja falei que teve lemon com o nosso Veela favorito? E as coisas vão esquentar mais e mais XD E a boa noticia é que agora pretendo que a tradução volte a sair mensalmente (isso se a minha beta linda e fofa o conseguir) e que a fic está terminada. E é tudo por agora /Kirina sai correndo, esperando conseguir sobreviver aos leitores/


End file.
